Forgetting You
by DauntlessErudite29
Summary: After an accident, Lightning loses his memories as he and Doc are beginning a romantic relationship. How will Lightning's life be different in Radiator Springs, and how will Lightning change because of what happened? And will he and Doc be able to rekindle their relationship despite the bumps in the road? Lightning/Doc SLASH so don't like, don't read. Warnings and everything inside
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Forgetting You**

 **Summary: After an accident, Lightning loses his memories as he and Doc are beginning a romantic relationship. How will Lightning's life be different in Radiator Springs, and how will Lightning change because of what happened? And will he and Doc be able to rekindle their relationship despite the bumps in the road?**

 **Rated: T (for now, rating may change later)**

 **Genre(s): Romance, Friendship, Suspense, Drama, Angst**

 **Pairing(s): past Lightning/Sally, past Doc/The** **King, Lightning/Doc**

 **Warning(s): Cross-generational relationship, intense kissing, some angst**

* * *

Lightning's PoV:

Lightning and Doc sat side by side, watching the sunset. They'd both been having the best evening of their lives, as they were on their first date. Lightning turned to smile at Doc, and anyone with eyes could see that they were in love.

"Race you back to the garage?" Lightning offered.

"You're on, Rookie." Doc smirked and took off, Lighting quickly following behind him. _I really want to kiss you,_ Lightning thought, watching Doc speed towards the garage. Well, there would be plenty of time for that later-

BAM!

* * *

Doc's PoV:

Doc turned around when he heard a crash, gasping when he saw Lightning run straight into a cactus. "Rookie!" he yelled across the road, driving over to him as fast as possible. Lightning was unconscious, cactus needles stuck in his hood. "Oh my god...Rookie...Someone help!"

"Lightning!" Mater rushed over, quickly followed by the whole gang. They helped Doc take him to his office and lay him down on a hospital bed.

Doc managed to hold in his tears long enough to say, "Thank you all. Please wait outside until I can figure out what's wrong with him - it may take a while."

Everyone obliged, and he ran tests on the car he loved, tears streaming down his cheeks all the while. "Please wake up," Doc begged. "Please."

As if on cue, Lightning's eyes fluttered open. "What...what happened?"

"Rookie!" Doc exclaimed, and then did something very impulsive and out of character for him. He leaned over the hospital bed and kissed Lightning. He hadn't known what to expect, but he certainly didn't expect Lightning to pull away so quickly.

"I'm sorry, but…who are you?" Lightning asked him, and Doc felt his heart sink.

* * *

Lightning's PoV:

The first thing Lightning could remember when he woke up was a pair of soft, warm lips against his own. For some reason, he felt his heart flutter, but he pulled back anyway, startled by the kiss. "I'm sorry, but...who are you?" he asked the blue car who had kissed him. He was quite attractive, Lighting couldn't help thinking.

"You don't remember me?" the car asked. "Anything at all? Do you remember everyone else?"

"Who?" Lightning asked, lost.

The car's eyes widened. "I'm going to need to run more tests on you," he said. "It...it appears as though you have amnesia, which can be very tricky. Sometimes it can be temporary and your memories will start to come back, but...other times…" He didn't finish the sentence, and turned away to start up a computer.

"What's going on?" Lightning was beginning to panic now. "What's your name?"

"Doc," the car informed him. "Doc Hudson. You really don't remember me?"  
"No," Lightning said, feeling bad that the car seemed to be so distressed that Lightning couldn't remember him. Were they related somehow? How well had Lightning known him? Doc _had_ kissed him, so he was quite surprised that he had no memories of the other car. "Am I supposed to know you?"

The other car winced. "We went on our first date earlier," Doc said. "You ran into a cactus on our way back to my garage. You must have gotten a severe concussion and lost...part of your memory."

"We...we're _dating_?" Lightning said in surprise, his heart speeding up. "So that's why you kissed me earlier."

Doc blushed, and turned to pull something up on his computer. "We haven't been for long...like I said, this was our first date. We actually used to hate each other, back when you first came to Radiator Springs."

So at least Lightning knew where he was now, even if he hadn't explored the town yet. "How can I get my memories back? I want to remember you," he said.

Doc smiled. "We're going to slowly introduce you to everyone and show you around town, and hopefully with time, your memories will start to come back. Certain things can trigger them, anything - a location, a car, certain dialogue. It all depends on the car. But I don't want you to be overwhelmed, Rookie."

Lightning wondered about the nickname. The curiosity eventually gave way to sadness, and he felt a lump form in his throat. "I'm sorry," he said.

Doc turned to him in surprise. "For what?"

"For not remembering you, or anything else," Lightning said. "We must have had something special, if that kiss says anything, and I can't imagine how you must feel."

"It's all right, Rookie. The main thing I want you to focus on is rest and regaining your memories if possible. I can also explain to you everything that I know about you and that has happened since you came here."

"Or maybe we could try kissing again and see if that works," Lightning said, flashing Doc a flirtatious grin.

Doc's eyes widened. "I can't believe I'm being hit on by a car who doesn't even know me," he groaned, shaking his head at Lightning. "Just lay back on the bed and let me conduct my tests."

"Or you could join me up here," Lightning flirted, patting the bed with his tire and posing dramatically.

"In your dreams, Rookie." Lightning went redder than usual as Doc proceeded to take his vitals, face also burning.

"Ah, playing hard to get, I see." Lightning smirked. "I won you over once, I'll win you over again."

"We'll see," Doc smiled. "For now, I have to run more tests on you."

* * *

Doc's PoV:

They spent a few hours talking while Doc caught Lightning up on recent events as well as not-so-recent history. Lightning knew the world's events and things of that nature, he just couldn't remember anything about his personal life. Doc informed him of his racing career, and how he was the Fabulous Hudson Hornet, and that their relationship was spreading around the media like wildfire, especially in the racing community. Doc Hudson had made a comeback, and the media was all over Doc getting a boyfriend after so long of not being in a relationship.

Doc didn't tell him about his relationship with The King, the older car that Lightning had raced and helped finish his own race when he'd crashed. That was the moment that Doc had initially fallen in love with Lightning, though he hadn't realized it yet. Over the next year, he'd come to accept his feelings, but never thought that Lightning would return them.

And now, this.

"You should rest," Doc said after finishing telling Lightning about his best friend Mater and everyone else in Radiator Springs. He hadn't told Lightning about his old relationship with Sally before he and Doc fell in love.

"Wait - Doc, can you stay with me tonight?" Lightning asked, fear in his eyes. Doc felt a pang. "I...I don't want to be alone."

"Sure, Rookie." Doc went to grab the spare mattress out of a closet, and he set it beside Lightning's bed and went to grab some blankets. "Don't worry too much yet, okay? I know it's scary, but there are things we can do to help trigger your memories and I want you to know that you are safe with me."

"Thanks, Doc." Lightning smiled down at him, and after saying goodnight, turned around the other way. Doc rolled over too, wondering how they were going to rebuild their relationship. The circumstances were unfortunate, and Doc suddenly felt selfish thinking about their relationship, of all things. Lightning couldn't remember anything about his life and Doc was feeling sorry for himself. They could rebuild their relationship with time, perhaps. For some reason, Lightning still seemed interested in him.

But he probably wouldn't be after Doc told him more about their relationship.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! I've had this story idea for a while but I needed time to flush out my ideas and I see a general plot in my head. Let me know what you thought and updates soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you all so much for your support on this story! I thought I was one of the only ones who ship Lightning/Doc and I'm so glad I'm not alone! I was hesitant to post this story for a long time, so it means a lot that you all love it!**

 **white collar black wolf: Thank you! And thanks for supporting so many of my other stories too :)**

 **SoulCat19: Yay, me too! Hope you enjoy Chapter 2!**

 **VampireBunny16: Haha thank you! Glad you're enjoying it!**

* * *

Lightning's PoV:

" _Hey," Lightning said, knocking with his tire on the side of Doc's garage. The older car jumped, but smiled when he turned and saw Lightning._

" _Hey, Rookie."_

" _What are you doing?" the red racecar asked, driving over to Doc's side. Lightning took notice of how Doc's breathing quickened and the tension in his body when he came near. Maybe Sheriff had been right after all. Maybe there was a chance for them._

" _Oh, just cleaning out some old junk," Doc replied. He was looking through the scrapbook he'd collected of newspaper clippings and photos of his races._

" _You should keep that," Lightning said. Ignoring the tension between them like something tangible in the air, he leaned over Doc's shoulder to read the article. He'd read the article about Doc's crash many times, but at the same time, he didn't like to dwell on it. The thought of Doc hurt in any way made him anxious._

" _You can have it if you want," Doc said. "I don't really like to look back on those days."_

" _I wish I could have seen you in your racing days, in person," Lightning said. "I've seen videos, and read these papers, but it's not like the real thing. Just watching you race now is incredible - I can't imagine what you must have been like when you were my age."_

 _Doc was blushing. "What did I do to deserve you, Rookie?" He nuzzled the other car, and Lightning's heart skipped a beat._

" _Go out with me," Lightning blurted out, feeling a rush of bravery._

" _W-what?" Doc stammered uncharacteristically. His eyes widened as they met Lightning's._

" _You heard me," Lightning said, moving closer yet. Doc backed up and Lightning followed until Doc was pressed against the back wall. "I can't go on like this, pretending I don't feel anything for you when it's all I feel, all I think about. I want to be with you, Doc, and I don't care what anyone else thinks of us. I don't care about your age - I think you're beautiful._

 _Doc's mouth fell open, and he backed up against the wall, speechless. "Rookie, I-" he started, but Lightning wouldn't have it._

" _Yes or no?" Lightning asked boldly, trying to hold Doc's gaze._

 _Doc finally looked up at him and met his gaze. "Yes."_

Lightning woke with a gasp, tears filling his eyes. "Doc?" he asked, leaning over to look at the mattress on the floor. The blue car would probably want to know about his dream. It had felt so vivid, so real, and he wanted so badly to be the car in that memory that he was jealous - of himself.

Doc stirred below him, and looked up at him. "Rookie? Is everything okay?"

"I had a dream about me asking you out," Lightning admitted, feeling his face burning.

Doc's eyes widened. "Did you come to my garage while I was going through my scrapbook and flatter me about how you wanted to see me in my racing days, and then ask me out?" he asked.

Lightning's eyes grew huge as well. "Yes! So it was a memory?"

"I am fairly sure it was." Doc jumped up out of bed. "That's a very good sign. I didn't expect your memories to start coming back so quickly, but maybe they'll appear to you as dreams." Doc rummaged in a few drawers and pulled out a spiral notebook. "I want you to start keeping a dream journal and write as much as you can remember about your dreams as soon as you wake up, okay? It doesn't matter whether or not you think they actually happened - I want to know about them and study them as thoroughly as possible."

"Okay." Lightning was a bit apprehensive about letting Doc see every possible detail of his dreams. But he knew it was for the best, so he didn't hesitate as he took the journal from Doc and wrote down last night's dream.

"Are you feeling up to meeting everyone else?" Doc asked. "They're worried about you."

"Sure," Lightning agreed, following Doc outside and squinting at the bright sunlight. He was surprised to see a group of cars sitting outside the clinic enjoying what looked like tanks of fuel. When they saw the two, they all looked up at the same time and conversation ceased.

"Lightning! Are you okay?" a brown tow truck that must have been Mater asked, his eyes filled with worry. Lightning felt a rush of gratitude that he seemed to have such wonderful friends here, and was sad he couldn't remember them.

"I don't really know how to begin answering that question," Lightning said. "Physically, I'm fine...but my brain feels scattered. Overwhelmed."

"Well, we'll try not to overwhelm you too much," the town sheriff reassured him. "Right, Mater?" The tow truck quickly nodded in agreement.

Lightning smiled. "Thanks."

"So, how much has Doc told you about your life?" a blue Porsche asked.

"Some things about my relationship with him, my racing career and his racing career. And how I ended up in Radiator Springs," Lightning informed her. "Who are you? I'm sorry - Doc told me about you all last night, but I can't match names with faces just yet."

"Sally," she said, looking at Doc, who shook his head. She turned back to Lightning. "I'm a...friend of yours." Lightning thought he saw disappointment in her eyes, but had no idea what the context was behind that look. Could they be hiding something about Lightning's own life from him? And, if so, why? "Doc, do you want to take him to the Wheel Well?" she asked. "I could, but you two should really talk more."

"I can if you want," Doc agreed. "Although don't you want to take him? It is your place, after all."

Sally smiled. "Thanks, Doc, but things are different now, you know." She said it vaguely, not meeting Lightning's eyes. "Anyway, hopefully I'll see you when you get back, Stickers."

As they said goodbye and drove off, Lightning thought about how everyone seemed to have a nickname for him here. He wanted to remember, but didn't know how. And if he couldn't remember anything about his life, then who was he, anyway? And if he did get his memories back, would he ever be the same?

* * *

Doc's PoV:

As they drove to the Wheel Well, Doc thought about the changes he'd seen in Lightning over the past twelve or so hours since the accident. Lightning was always kind, but he now seemed to observe the world around him more rather than be in the center of it. And he seemed to be more aware of what he had - not that he hadn't been grateful for his life before. Post-accident Lightning was just a more...subdued Lightning than the pre-accident Lightning. He was more empathetic, more thoughtful. He'd loved Lightning before the accident, but he couldn't help being even more attracted to this one. Pre-accident Lightning had reminded Doc of himself, but post-accident Lightning was more like the car he wished he could someday be.

He also thought about Lightning's interaction with Sally this morning. Doc had completely expected him to hit on her, but Lightning hadn't seemed to notice her like that. In fact, he seemed to want to stick by Doc.

Doc was much happier about that than he should have been.

"So where are we going?" Lightning asked him as they drove up the mountain. The scenery was beautiful - Doc had always loved this drive, and they had come up here just yesterday before the accident, on their first date.

"One of your favorite spots," Doc informed him. "Sally took you here on a drive once, back when you first came to Radiator Springs. Since then, she's transformed the abandoned place into a nice restaurant, where we went to dinner yesterday evening."

"Oh," Lightning said, almost wistfully. "That sounds wonderful."

* * *

Lightning's PoV:

As he absorbed everything about his life, Lightning found it hard to believe that he'd been a different car then. He wondered what would have happened if he hadn't run into that cactus. Would he and Doc have parted ways after their date, or would Doc have invited him into his garage? Would Lightning have returned Doc's kiss?

"Rookie?" Doc's voice brought him back to the present.

"Hmm?" Lightning asked.

"I asked if you'd want to stay at the Wheel Well for lunch after I show you around," Doc said quickly, avoiding Lightning's gaze.

Lightning blushed. "Oh...sure," he agreed. He hadn't eaten yet, and he was getting hungry. "This is beautiful."

"Very beautiful, yes," Doc said thoughtfully as they drove up the side of the mountain with a majestic waterfall, glittering in the late morning sunlight. "I'm glad to see you still love it."

Doc's smile was sad, and Lightning wanted to comfort him and try to tell him everything would be okay, but he didn't know how to do so. Not only did he not know the older car well enough yet, he didn't know that he could even make that promise. So he just said, "Doc, I promise I'll try my best to recover my memories."

Doc gave him a genuine smile, and nudged him as they drove up the mountain together. "Thanks, Rookie."

* * *

 **AN: Haha, Lightning is so oblivious ;) Hope you all enjoyed and updates soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you to all who have been supporting this story! You guys keep me writing :)**

 **white collar black wolf: Thank you!**

 **macanman294: Ok thank you for the suggestion! Maybe I'll do a prequel or something.**

 **SoulCat19: Thanks, I'm glad you like it!**

* * *

Lightning's PoV:

Over the next week, Doc slowly began to show Lightning around town. Everyone wanted their chance to spend some time with Lightning, but Doc didn't want Lightning to be overwhelmed. So far, Lightning had been tractor tipping with Mater, during which he quickly realized Mater thought he was the king of tractor tipping. Apparently, Lightning had managed to overturn almost every tractor in the field at once on his very first try, then accidentally sent Frank after them. Unfortunately, Mater didn't elaborate on who Frank was. And Lightning did the same thing with his engine again, setting Frank on their tail as well like the last time. He did admit he got a sense of deja vu running from Frank a second time. He mentioned this to Doc.

Speaking of Doc, Lightning couldn't help but be attached to the older car. He felt an unexplainable connection with him that probably came with the territory of losing your memories. He felt a rush of warmth whenever the doctor was around, and shivered when he got close, trying not to glance too long at his lips. He wondered if Doc felt the same pull towards him, after the accident.

On the second night after the accident, Lightning began to stay in his old cone at Sally's hotel. He'd begun writing down his dreams as detailed as possible. Some of them were from before Lightning came to Radiator Springs, and some were from after he arrived. He remembered the moment he'd helped The King win his last race.

And then, about a week after the accident, he had a dream that he didn't think was a memory.

 _He was in a bed, in what appeared to be Doc's garage. Doc's body loomed over his, their mouths colliding in a hot, hungry kiss that left them both breathless. The older car's lips trailed lower, past his front bumper down to his underside. Lightning whimpered, leaning his head back against the pillows and arching his back. His breathing quickened as Doc's lips and now his tongue explored Lightning's body, and the younger car's eyes fluttered closed as he felt himself throbbing and growing increasingly wet. "Doc," he moaned, his head spinning, body aching with want-_

Lightning awoke with a gasp, the dream clear in his mind. It was just getting light out, and he grabbed his dream journal and wrote down the dream in an automatic, trance-like, half asleep state. Then he paused, pen midway to the paper. Why was he writing this down? It clearly hadn't happened yet, so it wasn't a memory. Did Doc really need to see this? He was just going to make things awkward between them, and he probably had little chance with Doc as it was. He'd scare the older car off if he read this.

Yet, at the same time, he couldn't stop thinking about Doc's hot mouth against his in that dream…He reached up to touch his lips, and sighed. It would probably never happen. He made a decision in that moment and tore the sheet of paper out of the notebook and folded it, then tucked it in his pillow. He didn't need to ruin his growing friendship with Doc by revealing this dream, at least not yet.

Unfortunately, when Lightning went outside to fill up on gas, Doc was there getting gas as well. "Good morning, Rookie. Did you have any more dreams last night?"

To his horror, Lightning felt his face heating up. "Uh, n-no, nothing eventful happened last night." He was practically sweating, and he knew from the skeptical look Doc was now giving him that he didn't buy it.

"Really," Doc said, and Lightning nodded a bit too eagerly.

"Okay, I - I had a dream, but that's all it was. I seriously doubt it was a memory," Lightning said quickly, blushing a bright scarlet.

"Rookie, how do you know that for sure? If you dreamed, I want to know about it."

"Because I just know." Lightning met his gaze, shifting on his tires and avoiding eye contact, despite the strange look Doc was giving him.

"All right…" Doc didn't seem convinced, but he drove off to his clinic without any more questions.

Mater came up to him next, yawning hugely. "Hey Lightnin'! I saw ya talkin' to ol' Doc! You guys going out on another date yet?"  
Lightning blushed. "Mater! No, no we're not. At least, not yet. He probably hasn't even liked me like that since the accident."

Mater chuckled. "Sure, buddy. Whatever you say."

"Seriously, Mater. He isn't interested in me. At least not in the way I'm interested in him." He paused, wondering if he should confide in Mater. They were apparently best friends, after all. "Mater...last night, I dreamed about Doc."

Mater raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Dreamed about him how?"

"Well, I was in bed with him, and we were kissing. And...doing other things." Lightning's face was probably about to burst into flames at that point, it was so hot.

"Oh," Mater said again, laughing. "An' you didn't tell Doc because you were worried...what?"

"I guess that I'd scare him off, or make him uncomfortable," Lightning admitted. "I kind of just want to take things slowly with him."

Mater nodded. "That sure is understandable, knowing Doc. He likes to spend a lot of time by himself. But he also really likes you, I know that for sure. Before an' after the accident, I've never seen Doc happier than when he's with you."

Lightning thought about his best friend's words long after they'd parted ways. A while later, he found himself at Sally's desk in the Cozy Cone motel. "Hey," he said shyly. "You busy?"

"Not particularly," she said. "How's your week going? Finding your way around Radiator Springs okay?"

"Yeah, thanks to you all." Lightning smiled. "I feel so welcome here. I just feel bad that I can't remember any of you."

"We don't blame you, you know. It's not your fault that your pre-accident self was an idiot," she teased.

"Ha ha, very funny." He rolled his eyes, but appreciated the sentiment nonetheless.

"So, I hear you've been spending a lot of time with Doc, is that right?" Sally asked him. "And that you guys had lunch at the Wheel Well the other day."

"We did. And we've had dinner together a few times," Lightning informed her. "Why?"

"You know he's trying to ask you out, right?" Sally said. "He just can't get the courage to directly tell you what he wants. But he wants you."

Lightning blushed. Again. Yet, he still felt that same shred of doubt that stopped him from telling Doc he wanted the same thing. "I just feel that I can't live up to the old Lightning. That what Doc and I had before the accident can't compare to now. It all seems like it was just too special for me to be able to compete with even myself. I can't really explain it."

"Yeah, I get that," Sally said thoughtfully.

* * *

Doc's PoV:

Doc passed by the Cozy Cone motel, surprised to see Lightning talking with Sally at the front desk. _Good_ , he thought to himself, _he's finally making friends again._ Pausing to make sure the two were occupied, Doc opened the garage door to Lightning's cone and went inside, looking for a scrap of paper. If Lightning had dreamed at all last night, he'd most likely have written it down. But he wouldn't leave it in the notebook. Doc knew him all too well. _If I was Lightning, where would I hide it?_ he wondered.

After a fruitless attempt at searching further, Doc thought long and hard about where he himself would have hidden it, and looked under the pillow. Nothing. Maybe it was still in the notebook after all. Sighing, he tried one more thing and reached into the pillow. He found a scrap of paper and, heart pounding, he unfolded it and read it. Blushing scarlet, he quickly looked around, then jumped when he saw Lightning standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing?"

Doc opened his mouth, and then closed it. "I - I was just-"

"You were looking for the dream I'd written down," Lightning said angrily. He entered the cone and snatched the paper from him. "Do I even want to know how much you saw?"

"I didn't see much, Rookie. But I saw enough."

"Oh, wonderful," Lightning snapped, tearing up the paper into tiny bits. "It's forgotten. Like it never happened."

"You don't want it to have happened?" Doc asked him curiously, feeling hurt that Lightning was ready to just throw it away, even if it was only a dream.

Now Lightning was the one who was speechless. "I…"

"What if I want it to happen?" Doc went on, crossing the room to close the distance between them.

"O-Oh, then…" Now it was Lightning's turn to stammer as he glanced down at Doc's lips, his heart beginning to race. "Uh, I-"

Doc laughed, causing Lightning to blush. "Oh, Rookie, calm down. I was only going to ask you for that second date. We'll take it one step at a time. But you don't have to be embarrassed to talk to me if you have any...urges."

Lightning's eyes widened. "I can't believe we're having this conversation."

"Honestly, I can't either, considering we hated each other when you first moved here," Doc said.

"Sally said that when you were asking me to lunch, you were trying to ask me out, but didn't know how," Lightning blurted out. "Is that true?"

Doc nodded, avoiding Lightning's gaze. "Sorry, Rookie. I should have been clear with you what I wanted. But I wanted to let you get situated into your life again before doing anything about my attraction - which is definitely still there, by the way."

Lightning smiled. "Oh, good."

"So. Will you go on a date with me tomorrow night?" Doc asked, his lips dangerously close.

Lightning glanced down at them once more before replying, "I'd love to."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you guys for all the reviews, you are all so sweet! I'm so glad you're enjoying the story so much :)**

 **white collar black wolf: Thank you!**

 **Guest: Thanks, hope you enjoy the update!**

 **SoulCat19: I'm glad my writing is improving, thank you! I keep feeling like I'm running out of ideas but I'm glad you guys love it!**

 **VampireBunny16: Awe thank you! 3 There's some great ones out there, so that means a lot!**

* * *

Doc's PoV:

Doc looked in the mirror the night of his date with Lightning, so nervous that his heart was pounding. He would have to make a first impression all over again, and he had to remember that this was technically their first date. Lightning couldn't remember their first one where he had run into the cactus. Doc reminded himself that he would be sure to keep Lightning safe tonight.

"He'll love you, Doc," Ramone reassured him, appearing in the mirror behind him. Doc nodded, feeling a little lightheaded. Lightning had changed, but he was still the same Doc. Would they still work well together? "You look good, man, thanks to my - er, I mean your - new paint job."

Doc had to admit Ramone was right. With a slightly darker midnight blue color and sparkles, he looked younger and more confident. "Thanks, Ramone."

"Just be yourself," the other car advised.  
Easy for Ramone to say. He drove around all day sporting bold flames and bright colors. Doc felt like he always faded into the background.

Lightning showed up then to pick Doc up, and grinned at the older racecar. "Hey, old timer."

"Hey, Rookie-" Doc started, then froze at the nickname. "Wait...Lightning? What did you just call me?"

"Old timer? It's what I always call you - oh," Lightning stopped, his eyes widening. "Oh! It must be something I remembered!"

Doc smiled, his heart lifting. Maybe this would work out after all. "Hey, what do you say we go grab some dinner?" He drove past Lightning to the door, nuzzling him on his way out.

"Sounds good!" Lightning said, and followed Doc out the door.

* * *

Lightning's PoV:

When they got to the Wheel Well, Sally led them to a table in the corner that Lightning had requested, where they could have a more private meal. It was a darker corner, and there were candles lit on the table. Lightning pulled out Doc's chair for him, helping him get seated, and earned a blush from the older car. He sat down across from him. "So," Doc said as they got settled in. "You've changed since the accident."

"How so?" Lightning asked.

"Well, your personality is more subtle, for starters," Doc informed him. Lightning thought about that - he hadn't realized that until Doc brought it up. "Plus, you used to flirt with everyone. And when you met Sally, you didn't even hit on her, but you hit on me the night of your accident."

Lightning laughed. "I'm never going to live that down am I?"

"I didn't mind," Doc admitted. "I was quite surprised, but I...I liked the attention."

"Well, I'm glad," Lightning said, and brushed his tire against Doc's under the table. Doc's breath hitched, and he cleared his throat.

"Can I get you two started with something to drink?" Sally asked, coming back to their table.

"I'll have a Coke, please," Lightning said.

"Just water," Doc requested. She wrote it down and left, and Doc said, "To be quite honest, I had my doubts about tonight. I didn't know if you would still want me, or if I could make a whole new first impression."

"Why would I not want you?" Lightning asked, surprised. "Doc, if anything, I had doubts about tonight. I didn't know if I could live up to the old Lightning."

"Boy, didn't I tell you I'm still attracted to you?" Doc said, chuckling. "You have no reason to be worried."

"Okay, good." Lightning smiled, and Doc returned it, both of them more at ease now that they got their fears and doubts out of the way. "Hey, Doc, I wanted to ask you something else."

"Hmm?" Doc asked, his tire rubbing against Lightning's under the table. The younger racecar tried not to let it distract him.

"I, uh…" He took a sip of his water. "I wanted to ask if I could start racing again."

Doc stared at him, blinking in surprise. When he answered, his voice was firm. "No."

Doc's PoV:

Doc hadn't known how to respond to Lightning's question at first. So soon after losing all his memories, including racing. He'd have to teach Lightning all over again, and he didn't know if it was time. He still felt so protective over his rookie. "No," he answered.

"But why?" Lightning asked, sinking back into his chair.

"Because you aren't ready," Doc answered simply.

Hurt flashed in Lightning's eyes. "You do doubt me," he said, swallowing. Doc felt a pang. "I know you like me the way I am now, but I wish I could go back to being the old Lightning! The one you wanted to kiss in the clinic when I woke up, not this one. I want to be the one who asked you out, not the one who hid away his dream about you."

Doc sat there, stunned, as Lightning got up, tears in his eyes, and fled the restaurant. He didn't know how to respond. He'd never had to deal with this with the old Lightning, but that didn't mean he didn't care for this one. All he wanted was for Lightning to feel safe.

The other cars in the restaurant were staring at him, including Sally, and Doc cleared his throat and got up. "Excuse me," he said, and went outside to go comfort his date. Lightning was parked by the edge of the cliff overlooking the highway, sniffling. Hesitantly, Doc drove over to him and parked close beside him. They gazed out at the stars together, in a comfortable silence despite what just happened. That just showed how close they really were.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" Doc commented. "All those stars, and the sky so huge."

Lightning nodded, turning to him when Doc moved closer, their sides brushing. Doc heard the younger racer's breath hitch. "I want you to believe in me, Doc. I can't do this without you."

"And you don't have to," Doc reassured him. "You have me. I'm right here, and I'll always keep you safe. That's my priority right now over your racing. I can't have something like what happened last week to happen again. I couldn't stand losing you, Rookie."

"You won't." Now it was Lightning's turn to reassure him. "Even when I first woke up after the accident, I felt a connection with you. I knew we had something special, and I wanted to find it."

Doc smiled. "I think we have, Rookie." He nuzzled the younger car, who leaned into his touch. "Now, do you want to go back in there and finish our meal? We still have a great view from inside."

Lightning smiled back. "Sure," he agreed, and followed Doc back inside.

* * *

Lightning's PoV:

During dinner, Doc and Lightning talked about how Lightning's week was going and the new yet old friends he was making. He'd been opening up to them, especially Mater and Sally, and he told Doc that he really liked spending time with them. Mater had promised to take him tractor tipping some time soon, and he was excited for that. Doc laughed when Lightning told him about his tractor tipping legacy.

They drove back to town, taking their time, and it was getting late when they got back to Doc's garage. It was dark and quiet, as everyone else had already gone to bed except for Sally, who was still up at the Wheel Well. As they drove down the main road, Lightning felt a pang of nerves. Was he supposed to kiss Doc or was it too soon? Even though he was nervous, Lightning found he really wanted to kiss the older racecar.

They stopped at the door to Doc's garage, and Doc turned to him. "I had a wonderful time," Doc told him, nuzzling him again. "Thank you, Rookie. And I'm sorry I was a bit hard on you about racing, I hope it doesn't take away from-"

Lightning leaned in and kissed him, interrupting Doc's worrying. To his relief, the older car melted into the kiss, deepening it. Doc's lips were soft and warm against his own, and Lightning whimpered when he felt his mentor's tongue run along his lower lip. He opened his mouth and let Doc's tongue lick his own, then move further back into his mouth to explore. Lightning groaned into Doc's mouth, backing him up against the side of the garage as the kiss grew heated.

They were interrupted when Doc's backside hit the garage door opener, and they both jumped at the sound of the garage door opening. Lightning yelped into Doc's mouth as they broke apart, and Doc laughed. "You scream like a girl," he observed.

"Thanks, Doc." Lightning rolled his eyes, still trying to catch his breath after that kiss. "And to answer your question, no, it doesn't take away from our night. I had an amazing time too."

Doc smiled. "Good. I'm glad." After a brief hesitation, he leaned in for a short, sweet kiss that left Lightning's head spinning. "Goodnight, Rookie."

"'Night, Doc." Lightning couldn't stop grinning even after Doc had went inside. He stayed parked outside for a few moments, thinking about nothing but Doc's lips against his, and then headed back to the Cozy Cone.

Sally was there when he got back, the lights on the Cozy Cone neon sign still on. "Hey, Stickers!" Sally called as he entered. "Did you have fun with Doc?"  
"Yeah, I did," Lightning replied. "I had a great time with him."

"Oh. Well, that's wonderful." A brief, somewhat awkward silence. "Did you kiss him?"

"I did," Lightning admitted, blushing a little. "Sally...we used to date, didn't we?"

She looked surprised. "Yeah, we did. How did you know? Did someone tell you?"

"No one had to," Lightning said. "It's just the vibe I've been getting. Plus Doc seemed surprised that I didn't hit on you the first chance I got."

Sally laughed, and Lightning smiled. "Well, things have definitely changed. But I'm happy for you and Doc. You guys are really cute together."

"Thanks, Sally," Lightning said gratefully, his heart swelling with happiness at how lucky he was. For the first time since the accident, he felt like he was fitting in here.

"You're welcome."

They said goodnight and Lightning drove into his cone, shutting the garage door behind him. He still had a grin on his face as he fell asleep, reliving the memories of his date tonight and his kiss with Doc.


	5. Chapter 5

**white collar black wolf: Thank you!**

 **SoulCat: Haha yep :) thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

Lightning's PoV:

The next morning, Lightning woke and groggily blinked the sun out of his eyes. He grinned again as he remembered the events of the previous night and stretched, heading outside for a pint of fuel.

Doc was there, and Lightning blushed as he headed across the street to Flo's V8 Cafe. Feeling awkward, Lightning started to drive up to him, only to run into a sign advertising Sarge and Fillmore's organic fuel and knock over a few display cartons. Doc jumped and turned to him, laughing when he saw the aftereffects of Lightning's clumsiness and awkwardness. "Good morning, Rookie."

"H-hi," Lightning stammered shyly, regaining his balance so as not to embarrass himself in front of Doc even more than he already had. "What's...up?"

"Oh not much, just watching you being clumsy," Doc replied with a smirk.

"Ha ha." Lightning rolled his eyes, then swallowed as Doc came closer, his heart pounding.

"Want to watch a movie?" Doc asked him.

"Sure," Lightning agreed, and after they had finished filling up on gas, he followed Doc back to his garage. He hadn't been in here many times since the accident, but knew it from his memories. It was cozy and old-fashioned, with a TV and sofa in the corner and a bed on the wall parallel to that. He hoped, if everything went well, that he would be able to start spending more time here with Doc.

Doc let him pick out a movie, and they settled down on the couch, close but not too close. After a while of watching the movie in silence, Doc said, "I liked the kiss."

Lightning jumped, turning to him. "Me too," he agreed, blushing. "I - I haven't been able to stop thinking about it, actually. About you."

Now it was Doc's turn to blush. "I've been the same way about you," he admitted. "I was debating on whether or not to kiss you last night, but you beat me to it."

Lightning laughed. "Really? But you always seem so confident."

"Me. Not exactly," Doc laughed, and they gazed into each other's eyes, smiling at each other. "I want to kiss you."

"I want you to kiss me," Lightning breathed, his heart racing as Doc leaned in and brushed his lips softly against Lightning's. They both had long since tuned out the movie as Lightning pressed against Doc's lips more firmly, earning a groan from the older racer. Lightning ran his tongue along Doc's lower lip, and his mentor opened his mouth for him, groaning again deep in his throat as Lightning explored his mouth, their tongues twisting together.

The kiss grew heated, like last night, but this time Lightning didn't let anything interrupt him from his exploring. His lips left Doc's, and the older car let out a delicious whimper that went straight to Lightning's groin. He kissed lower and lower down Doc's underside as his mentor was moaning beneath him. _Oh god, what am I doing? What are_ we _doing?_ Lightning thought to himself. _How far is this going to go?_ Doc's moans became too much for Lightning and the younger car's heart raced. He sat up, gasping, and Doc opened his eyes, looking at him questioningly. "Is everything alright, Rookie?" he asked breathlessly, his pupils dilated and his lust-filled gaze fixed on Lightning.

"It's too much. I...too soon," Lightning stammered. Panicking, he got up off the couch and fled the garage, leaving a confused Doc behind him.

* * *

Doc's PoV:

"Rookie! Rookie, wait!" Doc called, racing after him, but couldn't catch up as Lightning sped away faster than you could say Lightning McQueen. Doc sighed, his heart still racing from what they'd just done. Lightning had said it was too soon. Had Doc done something to make Lightning uncomfortable? Based on the dream that Lightning had that he'd read, he had thought Lightning wanted this.

This was so much easier with the old Lightning. He hadn't had to worry about Lightning's confidence with pre-accident Lightning, but he still loved his rookie nonetheless. He would always be there for him no matter what life threw in their way.

* * *

Lightning's PoV:

"God, Mater, it was so embarrassing," Lightning said later that evening. He hoped Doc wouldn't come looking for him - he didn't think he could stand to talk about it now. He was mortified. "Here's this guy, much older than me, who's probably had tons of experience. And there's me, not knowing what on God's green earth to do, and probably did it wrong. But I wouldn't even know that much, because I freaking ran away before anything even happened!"

"Hey buddy, I'm sure it's going to be okay," Mater reassured him. "Doc loves you. I don't think he'd judge you for something like that."

"Thanks," Lightning sighed. They were in the field, having just arrived there for tractor tipping. "I hope he still wants to date me, an inexperienced idiot."

"Hey, don't call yourself that." Mater nudged him playfully, yet sharply. "Now come on, let's see the legend do what he does best! Besides racing, of course. Heh."

"How did I do it again?" Lightning asked as he drove up to a tractor, taking his mind off of Doc. He stared at the sleeping tractor, wondering how he could have toppled a whole field of them. He was vastly outnumbered, and they were so spread apart!

"It was the thing you did with your engine," Mater called encouragingly.

 _Oh, right._ Lightning started his engine, ramming his tires into the wet grass. And once again, every single tractor opened their eyes, gasping, and fell on their sides. He and Mater exchanged delighted looks as they gurgled and then made a farting sound, all in unison.

They burst out laughing, and Lightning felt more at home here than he had in a long time. But then Lightning heard a familiar voice say, "Boys? Can I talk to Lightning for a moment?"

Lightning pulled himself together, blushing, to find his boyfriend on the other side of the fence. "Doc? How did you know I'd be here?"

"Well, if I hadn't heard your engine, all I had to do was ask around about where you were. Everyone knows Mater's been excited to take you tractor tipping," Doc pointed out.

Lightning sighed. "Oh." He hopped the fence, and Mater winked at Lightning before driving away. "What do you want?"

"To know why you ran off earlier," Doc said. _Obviously, idiot,_ Lightning thought to himself, wanting to smack himself upside the head. What else would they have to talk about? "Maybe we should have talked about it first. We don't have to rush into things, Rookie. I just thought you wanted that, that you wanted me."

Doc looked slightly disappointed, and Lightning's heart broke. "I do want you, Doc! I...I just haven't had any experience, and I didn't know how to do it, or if I was doing it right, or anything."

Doc's eyes widened in realization. "Oh, Rookie, that's nothing to be embarrassed about," he said. "Everyone has to start somewhere, and you are much younger than me. But as I said before our date, you can always talk to me about these things. I really don't mind."

"Thanks, Doc. I'm sorry I kind of abandoned you earlier." He nuzzled the blue car, and he felt Doc lean into his touch and sigh.

"Don't worry about it, Rookie. I completely understand why you did what you did. Perhaps we should take our time and explore slowly."

"That doesn't mean I don't want to," Lightning said, blushing a little as he tried to flirt. "But you're right. I should have talked to you." A pause. "Do you want to come back to my cone with me?"

"Yes," Doc said, following Lightning back home.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you all enjoyed the update! This story will be rated M from now on as Chapter 6 will have some steamy scenes ;) Updates soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**VampireBunny16: Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying it! :)**

 **SoulCat19: Thank you! Doc and Lightning are so cute together!**

* * *

Lightning's PoV:

The door closed behind them, and Lightning and Doc fumbled against each other as they made their way towards the bed, their lips never leaving the other's. Lips, teeth, and tongues collided as Lightning fell backwards onto the bed, pulling Doc down on top of him. Lightning moaned as Doc ground against him, their bodies pressing together, so much desperate heat between them. Their lips crashed together, once, twice, three times, their kisses deepening as seconds passed. Doc kissed passionately, and Lightning melted against him, twisting his tongue around Doc's. The older racer groaned into his mouth, deep in his throat, and Lightning's whole body ached with desire.

"I want to taste you," Doc murmured seductively into Lightning's ear, and the younger car shivered, moaning as Doc trailed kisses down his body, thoroughly exploring.

"Doc...oh, God, I want you so badly...yes Doc right there, please, more…" Lightning moaned, his eyes fluttering closed as Doc licked at his already wet hole. He felt himself throbbing as he felt Doc's tongue against his most private area, rubbing - God, dipping _inside_ him with just the slightest scrape of teeth. Lightning felt his insides tighten and he let out a warning that just turned out to be an incoherent moan as he spilled wet heat into Doc's mouth. He felt like he was in a state of pure bliss, or utopia, that he'd never experienced before.

When he came back to himself, panting, Doc was looming over him, face inches away from his own. "Did you enjoy that, Rookie?"

Doc's tone was slightly teasing and seductive, and Lightning rolled his eyes. "No, obviously not, from the way I was moaning and begging for you."

The older car's answering laugh made his heart flutter. He bent his head once more to kiss Lightning's bumper, trailing kisses up to his ear. "I enjoyed it too," he whispered into Lightning's ear, and the younger car squirmed underneath him, noticeably sweating. The room was too hot, and Lightning sat up to open the window beside his bed. Moonlight seeped in the room, illuminating Doc's outline and his features now that he was close enough.

"Rookie, wait," Doc said. "We don't want anyone to hear us."

"I'll be quiet," Lightning reassured him, sliding up the window. "It's too damn hot in here." Moving his tires away from the window, he accidentally smacked Doc in the head. "Sorry." Blushing, he leaned in for another kiss to hide his embarrassment. "I want to finish what we started earlier." He pushed Doc under him, and the older car laid back against the pillows.

Lightning moved down the bed to give Doc's hole a hesitant lick, trying to mimic how Doc had done it to him. It seemed to work, because Doc groaned above him, and this increased his confidence. His kisses, licks, and sucking had Doc moaning out "please" and "Rookie", almost sending him over the edge again. It wasn't long before Doc came into his mouth, and he choked for a moment before swallowing, his face burning. The white, sticky substance had gotten on his sheets a little. "Sorry," Lightning said.

"Why are you apologizing?" Doc sat up, breathless, and pulled Lightning into an embrace. Lightning snuggled against his lover, feeling Doc's heartbeat against his ear. "That was amazing, Rookie."

Blushing, Lightning murmured "I love you" underneath Doc's chin.

"I love you too, my Rookie," Doc replied, pulling him in for another kiss.

* * *

Doc's PoV:

Bright sunlight and birds chirping woke Doc up early the next morning. Lightning snored in his embrace, and a huge smile spread on Doc's face as he recalled the events of last night. He put a tire up to his lips, remembering Lightning's gentle, exploratory kisses.

"Doc," Lightning sighed, nuzzling closer to him.

The older racer's smile widened as he rubbed Lightning's back, kissing the top of his head. "Yes, it's me," he murmured. "I'm here, and I'm never letting you go."

"I could never forget you," Lightning murmured back sleepily, burying his face in Doc's neck as his mentor's heart fluttered. Doc couldn't resist anymore - he laid his lips on his rookie's, and Lightning's eyes fluttered open.

Lightning smiled as he stared up at Doc. "Good morning to you too," he yawned. They kissed again, ignoring the bright sunlight trying to stab them through the window as they woke up.

"We should probably get up," Doc said after they broke apart. "As much as I want to stay in bed with you all day, there's work to do."

"Aww," Lightning grumbled, sitting up and looking at the window. "Crap - they probably all heard us." At Doc's questioning look, he clarified, "The window."

"Ah. Likely," Doc agreed, wincing inside. He'd probably been more vocal than Lightning last night. "Then again, it was pretty hot."

Lightning stared at him. Doc stared back and grinned, his eyes twinkling with mischief. "You're a terrible flirt," Lightning muttered, shoving Doc playfully back onto the bed as he got up.

"Clearly not that bad, because you're blushing." Chuckling, Doc followed him out of bed.

"Damn it," Lightning cursed as Doc stretched. They'd tangled together last night as they were falling asleep, all limbs and bodies pressing together, and Doc must have slept on something wrong. Lightning opened the door, squinting, and drove out, Doc following behind him.

"Hey Lightning, Doc!" Sally called from inside the hotel. Lightning groaned as Mater, Sarge, and Fillmore drove by and saw Lightning and Doc coming out of the younger racecar's cone together. "Have fun last night?"

"Okay, I don't know what you heard, but don't mention it to the others," Lightning instructed. He started to drive into the hotel lobby, but Doc had to drag him away.

"Listen, Rookie," Doc said quietly to him on the side of the road. "Racecars like us aren't going to get much privacy. Not here in Radiator Springs, and not in the racing world. I know you haven't done any racing yet, but as we're two famous racecars beginning a new relationship, cars are going to talk. I just want to make that clear in case-" Doc started, then bent over, gasping. "Oh, God…" He felt a pain in his insides, kind of like cramps but much worse. "Rookie…I need help…"

"Doc!" Lightning gasped, his voice sounding far away as Doc blacked out.

* * *

 **AN: Haha cliffhanger! I do love writing those. What's wrong with Doc, and how will Lightning handle it? Updates soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Guest: Thank you! Hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

 **white collar black wolf: Thank you!**

 **VampireBunny16: I love them together because it's so cute how they take care of each other and help each other. They're a team and they gave each other a family, no matter if you see them as family, friends, or lovers. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Doc's PoV:

Doc woke up in an unfamiliar hospital - not his clinic. Machines beeped around him, and he lay in a hospital bed. Groaning, he tried to sit up, but Lightning stopped him. "Hey," he said gently, pushing him back down. "Don't try to sit up just yet, all right?"

"How long was I asleep?"

"Two days," Lightning answered. "Everyone's worried about you. An ambulance had to come get you and it was this whole ordeal...I'm so glad you're okay. They've been running tests on you to see if you're positive for HIV or AIDS or cancer."

"What were the results?" asked Doc, feeling a pang of dread.

"We haven't gotten them back yet." It was then that Doc realized his lover had been crying. His eyes were bloodshot with dark circles under them, and he was all disheveled. Normally, Doc would have found the whole disheveled look sexy, but these was not normal circumstances.

"Oh, Rookie. I'm so sorry I worried you," Doc said, tears filling his own eyes as a lump formed in his throat.

"No, no, don't cry," Lightning protested quickly, their gazes meeting, and the moment was just as intimate as physical contact. They were kissing before Doc knew who had kissed who. Lightning pulled Doc's lower lip into his mouth and sucked, earning a groan from the older racer. They broke apart before they got too carried away, both slightly breathless. "I've missed that." Lightning smiled, and Doc couldn't help but smile back. Whenever Lightning cried, Doc wanted to cry. Whenever he laughed, Doc wanted to laugh. They mirrored each other - they were always in sync. Doc leaned in to kiss Lightning again, softly brushing their lips together. His heart fluttered and he deepened the kiss, leaning in closer, a slight lick of his tongue against Lightning's lower lip.

"Ahem," an unfamiliar voice coughed, and they sprang apart. Lightning went redder than usual as Doc smirked. "Doc Hudson, you're awake. Are you up to hearing the results of your tests?"

"Go ahead," Doc nodded. Lightning brushed his tire against Doc's reassuringly.

"All your tests for HIV, AIDS, and cancer came back negative." Lightning and Doc breathed out a sigh of relief. "It appears as though you just slept on a muscle wrong and badly bruised it. What were you doing? Did you have an accident?"

Lightning and Doc just stared at the doctor, blinking, and now even Doc felt his face burning.

"Never mind, then." The doctor scribbled something down, and the couple exchanged an embarrassed look. "I'm going to provide you with some antibiotic cream to use every night before bed so that this doesn't happen again. You are aging, and you need to take care of yourself differently - more - than you have before."

Doc nodded, feeling like he was going to cry again. He was elderly, and he suddenly realized how much older than Lightning he was. Lightning was just starting his career, just experiencing all these firsts in his life, while Doc had already lived his. He couldn't race professionally anymore. He couldn't even sleep with someone without pulling a muscle or blacking out. He wondered how long it would take Lightning to realize this.

"So, I'm going to release you, but I will print out a list of instructions for you about diet, exercising, medicine, the like," said the doctor. "You will be free to leave in about an hour."

"Thank you," Doc choked out, barely able to hold his tears in.

Lightning stared at him as the doctor left. "Doc, are you okay?"

Doc shook his head, unable to get any words out for fear he might burst into tears. "You've got your whole life ahead of you, Rookie. Mine's almost over. It's true, you make me feel younger, but I'm not. I don't want you to have to take care of me, to be tied to me, when you have so many other things to live for," Doc said.

"Don't say that!" Lightning raised his voice, and Doc winced. "I want to do those things with you, Doc. I'm in love with you, and I _want_ to be with you. Even after losing my memory, I felt a connection with you. I knew we had something special, something real. And about taking care of you, that's what I'm here for. Love knows no boundaries - no ages, Doc."

Doc smiled through his tears, gripping Lightning's tire with his own. "I love you, Rookie."

An hour later, they were on the road, in the back of Mack's truck. Doc and Lightning were watching a movie on the TV screen, snuggled together. In the middle of a boring scene, Doc leaned over and pressed a kiss to Lightning's neck. The younger racer leaned his head back to give Doc better access, moaning. He kissed up Lightning's neck and then kissed him on the lips, his eyes fluttering closed. "Doc," Lightning groaned against his mouth, and that sound of Lightning moaning his name made something stir in Doc.

He wasn't sure what came over him, but suddenly he had Lightning pressed against the wall and was kissing him hard. Lightning whimpered into his mouth, allowing Doc to explore his mouth with his tongue. Doc's tongue tickled the roof of his mouth, and Lightning giggled.

"What are you two doing in there?" Mack called from outside. "You better not be having sex in my truck."

A giggle escaped Doc's own mouth as Lightning switched on romantic music and turned it up loud. While he was at it, he dimmed the lights, pressing another kiss to Doc's mouth. "Let's have sex in Mack's truck," Lightning said, his tires exploring Doc's body. The older racer shivered against him.

"Y-You want to?" Doc was suddenly breathless. "Are you sure, Rookie?"

"I've always been sure about you," Lightning responded, kissing him again, hungrier this time. Doc groaned, his heart racing. He hadn't done this in a long time. Their bodies pressed together, grinding together, like pieces of a puzzle. Doc felt himself throbbing, burning with desire for Lightning to pleasure him again. As if Lightning read his mind, he bent down on the floor of the truck and, grabbing Doc's hips, found Doc's hole with his tongue. The older racer cried out, unable to help it, leaning against the wall for support as Lightning licked him, sucked him, tasted him. He couldn't stop the moans and whimpers escaping his lips - he ached between his back tires.

"Rookie," Doc gasped, and Lightning looked up. His lover pulled him up off the ground, situating Lightning between his tires, straddling him a bit.

"I love you, Doc Hudson." Lightning leaned in and kissed him deeply, and Doc smiled against his lips.

"I love you, Lightning McQueen." Finding Lightning's entrance, Doc pushed against it, and Lightning gasped, his eyes fluttering closed. He pushed against Doc, and Doc slid all the way inside him, feeling the younger racer clench around him. "Relax," Doc whispered into his ear, and Lightning rested against him, their hips pressing together. Lightning moaned at the feeling. Aching, Doc thrusted deeper, hitting a sweet spot that caused Lightning to sob against his neck. He pulled out, and Lightning whimpered, but it wasn't long before Doc thrusted back into him, earning a loud moan from Lightning.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god…" Lightning muttered against Doc's shoulder as he thrusted in and out of the younger racer. "Harder, Doc, faster…" Doc obliged, the heat between them growing, _fucking_ Lightning all but into the side of the truck. Doc thought this must be the hottest moment of his life as he growled deep in his throat, leaning against Lightning for support.

Doc felt wet heat spill between them as Lightning came, and it wasn't much longer before he spilled his own seed deep inside Lightning. He held his gasping and shaking lover, not bothering to pull out of him yet. Doc was comfortable like this, nuzzling into his rookie's neck, pressing a soft kiss there. Completely spent, they snuggled together, Doc pulling one of the blankets over them. It wasn't long before he fell asleep, exhausted.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! It was definitely a bit more graphic than I usually write, but I'm so glad I'm finally getting the chance to tell the story I've been meaning to for months and haven't been able to put my ideas together. Thank you so much for all your support and updates soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Sorry this chapter is a bit shorter, but I wanted to have an update for you guys until I'm able to flush out more ideas. Hope you enjoy and thank you all so much for your support!**

 **SoulCat19: Me too, I feel like it's such an underrated shipping! I guess that's because more people like them as friends or father/son or grandfather/grandson. I always saw something deeper between them. And thank you! :)**

 **VampireBunny16: Haha I'm glad you guys didn't think it was too graphic, thanks ;) I completely agree with you!**

* * *

Lightning's PoV:

Lightning woke up with his groin aching, and he lifted his head off of Doc's shoulder. He'd been woken up to the truck jolting to a stop, lacking the movement that had lulled him to sleep. Doc was already awake, his tire rubbing gentle circles on Lightning's back, and Lightning smiled. "Morning. Or should I say, evening," Doc said, a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"Are we home?" Lightning asked.

Doc pulled out of him, and Lightning hissed. "Sorry," Doc said as he went over to the window and pulled back the curtain. "Yes, looks like we're home."

Just then, the truck's back door lowered and Mack poked his head inside. "I hate both of you," he declared, and sped off without his truck.

Lightning and Doc looked at each other and giggled. "Think we traumatized him?"

"Probably," Doc agreed.

"But you don't regret it?"

"No. Never." Doc smiled at him and nuzzled him before driving off the exit ramp onto the road.

Lightning felt his heart flutter as he followed Doc. "I want to try racing," he suddenly blurted out, unsure himself of where that had come from.

Doc turned around from driving back to his garage. "Come with me," was all he said, and Lightning obliged, following him into his garage. "Where is it…? Ah, here it is." Doc pulled out a box from against his wall, and Lightning saw a pile of books in it. Doc took out a couple, and Lightning noticed they were books about racing. "I want you to read these before we try racing in real life. They're all about the tricks I taught you before you lost your memories, and I want you to have the same understanding. It'll be better reading about them before putting them into practice. I don't want you to have to start from square one."

"Thanks, Doc." Lightning took the books that Doc handed him. He leaned in for a soft, sweet kiss, nothing like the hot, hungry kisses they had shared in Mack's truck. He let it linger for a moment before pulling back.

"You're welcome," Doc replied. "Oh, and one more thing." He reached into a drawer, handing Lightning a pill. "It'll help with the pain." Lightning was surprised to see that he was blushing.

"Thank you," Lightning said again before swallowing the pill. "And thanks for...y'know." Now his own face burned, but hopefully his natural red color helped cover it up.

Doc chuckled. "You don't have to thank me, Rookie. I enjoyed it just as much."

Lightning smiled and gave him one more kiss before driving out of his garage in search of Mater. He didn't have to search far - Mater was over at Flo's with the rest of their friends, getting a quart of gas. "Hey guys!" Lightning drove over to them and parked by a gas pump, needing to fill up. "What's up?"

"Hey there, buddy!" Mater said. "Mack was just tellin' us that you and Doc, er, hooked up in his truck."

Lightning's mouth fell open, and he was now mortified as his friends laughed. Luckily his lover wasn't here to join in on the embarrassment. "I'll get him," Lightning muttered to himself.

"So, how was it?" Mater asked.

Lightning smiled at the memory. "It was perfect. He's perfect," he sighed happily.

"Details!" Mater exclaimed, and the rest of his friends nodded.

Lightning proceeded to give them what they wanted, but was interrupted when he heard a throat clear from behind them. He turned around to find a very angry Doc. "Hey...Doc, are you all right?"

"Why would you share something like that with everyone?" Doc asked, glaring at him like he had when they'd just met. Lightning froze, his heart sinking. "It's private!" He fled to his garage, kicking up dirt in Lightning's face.

Coughing, Lightning drove after him. "Doc, wait!" he called, pushing the door of his garage open. "Wait, I'm sorry!"

"Get out," Doc snarled at him, and Lightning visibly flinched. Doc looked on the verge of tears, and Lightning was disappointed in himself that _he_ had been the one to hurt Doc. But he hadn't meant to.

"I-I'm so sorry," Lightning said again, stumbling over his words. "Everyone was just so supportive, and I thought-"

"You thought what?" Doc asked. "That I would want our sex life spread all across town? So it could spread to the racing world and we could have it posted on the front headlines of the paper? I thought you knew by now that I like to keep things to myself, Rookie. I let you in, and I trusted you with something so intimate and private. I want this to be something that only we share, something special."

"I'm sorry," Lightning repeated, tears of his own filling his eyes. "I just wanted everyone to know how much I love you."

Doc sighed. "Don't do it again," he said. "Please."

Lightning nuzzled him. "I won't," he promised.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hi guys, sorry it's been longer than usual since I last uploaded! I had a bit of writers block and then had 4 papers to write last week, so I was like, I'm never writing another word again. Now it's been quiet and so since class was cancelled tonight, I have time to update. Hope you enjoy!**

 **SoulCat19: That is so sweet, thank you! I always feel like I struggle with that, but I'm glad to know someone disagrees with me! :)**

 **white collar black wolf: Thank you!**

* * *

Lightning's PoV:

The next day, Lightning lounged in his bed and picked up one of the books Doc had given him about racing. Looking at the cover, he almost dropped said book when he realized that a car named Doc Hudson had written the book. _Racing With Beginners_ , the title read. Yep, sounded like Doc. He imagined a lot of cars, especially advanced racecars who read Doc's book - which Lightning guessed was his intended audience - would be surprised that Doc would write such a book. But from what he knew about Doc's experiences with racing and his own memories that he'd slowly gotten back, he knew that as an advanced racer whose career was ending, beating the rookies could sometimes be hard because they were a lot faster than you. But, you could be smarter than them.

Lightning read for a couple hours until it grew dark, and then he decided to go visit Doc. His garage was empty, so he checked at the clinic. Doc was sitting at his desk doing work, and Lightning knocked on the side of the entrance. Doc jumped and looked up, smiling when he saw Lightning. "Hey, Rookie."

"Hey," Lightning said. He drove up to Doc. "What'cha doing?"

"Work," Doc answered simply.

Lightning chuckled, then crept up behind him and kissed his neck. Doc dropped his pen, and it clattered to the floor as he leaned his head back. "Rookie…"

"Hmm?" Lightning murmured seductively against Doc's neck, sucking. His mentor groaned, and gasped when Lightning moved his tire between Doc's back tires. He felt Doc throbbing, and his own breath hitched. "Want me to do something about your...problem?"

"I...I have to...work," Doc gasped. But he didn't protest when Lightning bent on the floor and took him in his mouth. Doc whimpered, his tires trembling, but Lightning held him steady as he sucked him. "Oh…Rookie…" Doc was breathing heavily now, moaning as Lightning took him so deep that Doc's length hit the back of his throat. The whine that escaped Doc's lips sent shivers down Lightning's back, and he cried out Lightning's name before coming into his mouth. Lightning stood back up and pressed his body against Doc's, their lips crashing together in a heated kiss.

"It's late," Lightning breathed against Doc's lips after they broke apart, panting. "Come to bed with me."

Doc didn't protest as he shut down his clinic for the night and began to follow Lightning back to his cone. But then he said, "Wait. Come back to my garage with me."

Lightning's heart skipped a beat. "Really?" Doc nodded. "A-Alright." They had already had sex - he had no idea why he was so nervous. But the air felt almost heavy, even hot, around them as they drove across the street to Doc's garage. The only sounds were the crickets chirping and then the sound of Doc's garage door opening. Doc shut it behind them, and Lightning could barely see his lover's outline in the darkness. Lightning crashed into a pile of stuff as he made his way over to Doc's bed, and winced. "Sorry."

"It's fine, Lightning." Doc's tone was stiff and formal, and Lightning wondered if Doc was still upset about what he'd done the previous day. But then he realized from Doc's uneven breathing that he was just as nervous as Lightning himself was. They got in Doc's bed, and since it wasn't very big, they were pressed up against each other. When Lightning shifted, it creaked, and he groaned. He was surprised to then hear a giggle escape Doc's lips, and Lightning laughed too. That broke the inexplicable tension between the two as they burst into laughter for an equally unknown reason, so hard that tears came to Lightning's eyes. "Sorry my bed's a little...loud," Doc gasped through his laughter.

"It's alright," Lightning reassured him, and suddenly realized how close Doc's face was to his own. Lightning felt Doc grasp his hips and tug him closer, and his breath hitched. Their lips brushed in the darkness, soft and hesitant at first but then more firmly. Lightning leaned over Doc and licked his bottom lip, then his tongue once Doc opened his mouth for him. They both groaned in unison, their tongues twisting together.

Doc flipped them over so he was on top now, grinding against him. "You have no idea," he whispered seductively into Lightning's ear, "how much I have wanted to make love to you again after the other day…I can't stop dreaming about it."

Lightning moaned, arching his back, pressing his hips into Doc's. "I want you inside me, baby," he declared as Doc kissed his neck, likely leaving a hickey as he sucked on Lightning's neck. "Careful, that paint job is new."

Doc chuckled against his neck, his mouth hot against Lightning's paint. The younger racecar groaned, his breathing growing uneven as he thought about having that hot mouth somewhere else. He got his wish soon, as Doc moved down the bed and found his hole with that incredible tongue of his. Lightning let out a half-sob, half-whimper as he felt Doc dipping his tongue inside him, rubbing, tasting him. His eyes fluttered closed and he gripped the sheets as Doc pressed his tongue inside Lightning, finding a sweet spot that made Lightning cry out.

It didn't take him long for him to come, and Doc moved back up the bed to kiss him. Lightning could taste himself on Doc's lips, and it was just about the hottest moment of his life. The bed creaked, and Doc smiled against his lips. "You're beautiful," Doc whispered into his ear, and Lightning's heart fluttered. A shiver rolled down his spine and through his body, like electricity. With Doc, it _was_ electricity, so natural that he couldn't believe they hadn't been together for very long at all. "Move in with me."

Lightning's eyes flew open. He hadn't been expecting _that_. "You really want me to? But I know you like having your alone time more than the average c-"

Doc interrupted him with a kiss, then kissed down his neck again. This earned a whimper from the younger racecar. "I want you to move in with me," Doc declared, grinding his hips into Lightning's.

"Okay," Lightning agreed, Doc's tongue against his throat. "Only if you'll make love to me."

Doc chuckled, and looked Lightning in the eyes. "Now?"

"Right now," Lightning said, pulling him close. "You're beautiful too, you know."

His lover smiled and kissed him, soft and slow. Doc moved them into a position where Lightning was sitting up and straddling Doc, their bodies almost intertwined, especially when Doc pushed inside him. Lightning groaned at the feeling of Doc's hard length in him, throbbing, hot and wet. "You're so tight," Doc murmured against Lightning's neck, and the younger racecar moaned. Doc slipped deeper inside him and Lightning's eyes fluttered closed as he pressed his body against Doc's.

"I want this," Doc groaned against his neck, and Lightning gasped as he pulled out of him and thrusted in again, "with you every night. And I want to wake up beside you every morning."

"I...want that too," Lightning gasped, his heart racing. "God, I love sex. I never knew how good it was."

Doc paused as he was about to thrust back into Lightning. "Hold on," he said. "You've never had sex before me?"

Lightning froze. Crap. "No, I...I was a virgin."

* * *

 **AN: Haha cliffhanger! I do love writing those - not so much reading them, but writing them is great fun. Updates soon and thank you all again for your support, your comments always make my day! 3**


	10. Chapter 10

**white collar black wolf: Yay thank you!**

 **SoulCat19: Aw thanks :) Your support means a lot!**

 **20SilverBells: Haha no problem, I love this pairing too! There are so few fanfics about this couple and I don't mind the humanized ones, but I also prefer them in their original car forms. Such funny timing, I'm so glad you were able to find another story that you were looking for and thank you so much for commenting!**

 **SoulCat19: Sorry about the long wait! I've been busy with finals and such and before that I had a huge writers block and didn't know what I wanted to do with the story from that point. I never even imagined I'd get this far. Thank you and I hope you enjoy the new update!**

* * *

Doc's PoV:

Doc didn't know what to think. The first emotion was guilt, at his carelessness for not asking Lightning about his sexual experience - or lack thereof - before having sex with him. Then confusion, because of why Lightning hadn't told him. "I'm just confused, Lightning. I want you to talk to me about this stuff. I mean it. I said it even before our second - first - date. Why won't you?"

"I just…" Lightning glanced down at the sheets, feeling his face heat up. "I guess I felt like it was too soon, and I was embarrassed, because you're a lot older than me and you can probably control your hormones way better than I can. I didn't know if you were ready for that conversation, and I didn't want to scare you off, especially because I hadn't known you for very long."

Doc raised an eyebrow, unconvinced.

"And...I was embarrassed that I'm in my twenties and hadn't had sex yet," Lightning admitted.

"Oh, Rookie," Doc sighed, smiling. "First off, let me just correct you about what you said about my hormones. I find I have a...very hard time controlling them." He whispered this last part in Lightning's ear, seductively, and the younger racecar shivered. "Secondly, you have no reason to be embarrassed. Everyone experiences things at different parts, different periods, of their lives - some sooner, some later. It's nothing to be ashamed about or that you need to hide, especially from me. I would never have judged you."

Lightning nudged him. "Thanks, Doc."

Doc nodded, still trying to process what Lightning had told him - right in the middle of sex, no less. "I'm sorry I never asked you about your experience before we had sex. I should have."

"I don't blame you, Doc," Lightning said. "I wanted it. I suggested it, remember? I made the first move." He grinned.

"But I took your virginity," Doc protested.

"Hey, stop." Lightning said this firmly but not harshly, as he tugged Doc close. Doc felt his heart race. "I gave it to you. You didn't take anything from me - you gave me a gift that I will never forget, or take for granted. I always hoped my first time would be with someone I loved."

Doc smiled through his tears, leaning in to kiss Lightning. Their kiss quickly grew heated as his lips lingered on his rookie's, and their tongues twisted together. Grinding his hips against Lightning's, Doc thrusted back inside him, and Lightning let out a whine that made Doc's heart flutter. Lightning moved with him, and they were like puzzle pieces, perfectly fitting and made for each other.

Afterwards, Lightning curled into Doc's embrace sleepily. "Sorry I didn't tell you," he murmured against Doc's neck, pressing a gentle kiss there. Doc closed his eyes as he felt his stomach tighten, but he ignored it.

"It's alright, Rookie. I'm not mad," Doc said. "I just want to make sure that you trust me."

Lightning sat up and looked at him. "Of course I trust you," he said. "Why wouldn't I?"

Doc sighed and sat up too. "Maybe it's time I told you the whole story about how we met."

* * *

Lightning's PoV:

Lightning felt a pang of nerves as he stared at his lover. "The whole thing? Right now?"

Doc nodded. "You know we hated each other at first," he said. Nodding, Lightning wondered how that had happened. As if reading Doc's mind, he said, "I sentenced you to community service to fix a road you destroyed, after accidentally falling out of Mack's trailer and somehow making your way here when you got lost. You kept going on about how you had to get to California in time to beat Chick Hicks to DINOCO. Meanwhile, I was marveling at how the racing world could have found me here. I guess it really was meant to be for me, even after I was too bitter to want it anymore. Anyway, I challenged you to a race, but you couldn't make that turn around Wille's Butte and you fell into the cacti." Doc chuckled to himself.

"Hey!" Lightning nudged him, and Doc smiled.

Rolling his eyes, Doc continued. "I had Mater pull you out and after you finished part of the road, you wanted to try again." He went on to explain Lightning finding his Piston Cups and Lightning watching Doc race for the first time, when Doc hadn't known he was watching. Finally, Doc got to the part about Lightning leaving Radiator Springs to go to his race. "I called the media on you," Doc admitted, avoiding Lightning's gaze. Lightning felt another pang, this time of heartbreak. But not for himself - for the look of guilt that Doc was now harboring. "You never knew this, but Sally did. She confronted me about it, and that was when I knew I'd messed up. I came to your race as your crew chief, and that was the day I fell in love with you."

"When?" Lightning asked. "Was there an exact moment?"

"Oh, yeah." Doc nodded, his eyes far away. "You helped The King finish his last race and let Chick win. I think you saw my accident instead of The King's. Either way, I knew I was doomed that moment, because you were dating Sally at the time. And then, somehow, you fell for me."

Lightning didn't know what to say. They sat in a comfortable yet suspenseful silence for some time. "Doc, you have to know I'm not angry with you, right?" he reassured his lover. "Even back then, I forgave you."

"You never knew what I did. I never told you. And for that I'll never forgive myself," Doc protested.

"Stop it," Lightning said. "We're together now, and that's what matters." He turned off the light again, and held his tires out to Doc. The older racecar smiled and snuggled against Lightning, falling asleep quickly.

* * *

The next day, Lightning drove out to Flo's for a quart of gas when he heard his friends talking about throwing a party. "It's going to be in my cafe tonight," Flo said. "Everyone's invited!"

"What's this about a party?" Lightning asked, driving over to a gas tank and hooking up to it.

"And can we bring dates?" a familiar voice said from behind him. Doc drove up to Lightning, close beside him.

"Of course you can bring Lightning," Flo said, smiling with a wink in Lightning's direction. This would be an interesting night.

* * *

 **AN: Omg guys, I'm so sorry about the long wait, now that finals are over and my writers block is mostly gone, hopefully I'll be able to post more frequent updates. I do want to finish this story. Thank you all for your continued support, it means the world to me, and I'll talk to you all soon!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Clickett51: Haha don't worry, it will be ;) And thank you so much!**

 **SoulCat19: Hope you like the new update!**

* * *

Lightning's PoV:

Lightning and Doc showed up late to the party at Flo's after an extended make out session in Doc's garage. The rookie was still on cloud nine as he drove in the cafe with Doc, a goofy smile on his face and physically closer to Doc than usual. "Hi Flo!" Lightning said enthusiastically, handing her a bottle of wine that was on the more expensive side.

"Hi Lightning! Thanks," she said, holding up the bottle and going to put it with the rest of the alcohol.

Doc and alcohol should be an interesting mix, Lightning thought to himself. Lightning tried to nuzzle against his lover, but the older car shifted away. It was subtle, but still Lightning felt a pang of hurt. "Want me to get you a drink?" Lightning asked.

"No, thanks. My party days have long since passed," Doc answered with a chuckle.

A while later, once the party had gotten going, they played Spin the Bottle Truth or Dare. It was a game that Mater had invented, combining the two popular social games, to make an interesting time. One car would spin the bottle and would have to dare the car it landed on.

They all sat in a circle, the bottle in the middle laying on its side. "Who wants to go first?" Flo asked, quite drunk at this point. Earlier she'd even done karaoke.

"Me!" Lightning volunteered, leaning forward to spin the bottle and almost tipping over. He was drunk as well. But he managed to get the bottle spinning anyway, and it landed on Doc, who was sitting across the circle from him. "Doc, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Doc said, still completely sober.

"Kiss me," Lightning said. Doc had ignored him all night and he just wanted his boyfriend.

Doc's eyes widened, and he looked around the circle. "Right here, right now?"

"Yep."

His boyfriend shook his head. "I can't. Not here, in front of everyone, with you."

The room went awkwardly silent except for the music playing in the background, sounding distant. Lightning's mouth was slightly open as he watched Doc drive out of the cafe. After a moment, he blinked and sped after Doc, who was well on his way to the garage. No one was outside - everyone was back in Flo's - and it was dark outside. "Doc! Wait," Lightning said, his voice cracking. Tears were filling his eyes as Doc stopped and turned to him. "What happened?"

"It's nothing, Rookie." Doc sounded tired.

"Are you embarrassed to be with me?" Lightning demanded. "Because you're a lot older than me? What is it?"

Doc blinked in surprise. "What? No," he said. "Rookie, calm down. Let's go back to the garage and-"

"No, Doc, I want you to answer my question! Why wouldn't you kiss me? Why did you ignore me all night? And don't think I didn't notice you tense when I tried to touch you!"

"Rookie, you have no idea why I did all that!" Doc growled. "Keep an open mind, would you? Don't just go assuming things about me!"

"Well, you really embarrassed me tonight! I wanted to go to this party with my boyfriend, not someone who treated me like I got amnesia all over again!" Lightning yelled, and Doc winced, then glared at him. Lightning froze, knowing he shouldn't have said that. "I'm sorry."

Doc's eyes blazed with anger. "How _dare_ you," he spat, ignoring Lightning's apology and driving up to him, who stared at Doc in terror. "I have been there for you from the moment you hit that cactus. I have tried to get you back your memories, one way or another. You hid your dream from me! Maybe _you_ were embarrassed to be with _me_!"

"Are you really bringing that up now? That was over a month ago!" Lightning exclaimed, his own anger burning inside him. "So then, why are you embarrassed to be with me?"

"I'm not! Just the opposite!" Doc said, and rubbed his temple with his tire. "I'm not usually into parties, and you should know by now that I'm very private, especially with my relationships. I love you, Rookie. I want to keep our affection between us, and I'm still used to my relationships being spread around the media."

Suddenly, Lightning felt very stupid. He opened his mouth and then closed it. "Oh."

Doc shook his head at him, rolling his eyes. "You still aren't the brightest," he declared, and before Lightning could recover from that insult, he kissed him.

Lightning whimpered as Doc's lips crushed against his, deep and hot at the same time. He pressed back with his lips, and opened his mouth, letting their tongues twist together. Lightning drove backwards at the same time Doc drove forwards, using the trick Mater taught him to find his way back to the garage. Doc's lips never left his the entire way back.

They crashed into the garage, breathing heavily through their noses as their tongues danced, and Doc's tongue slid further back into Lightning's mouth to explore. Lightning's head spun, and he accidentally pressed Doc into the back wall where his Piston Cup was, and heard a loud CRASH. "Sorry," Lightning panted into his mouth. That'd have been the Piston Cup, and a few other things.

Doc looked at him like he was crazy. "It's just an empty cup," he repeated. Lightning smiled and kissed him again, leading him over to the bed as Doc groaned into his mouth. The sound made Lightning ache between his back tires as he accidentally knocked over a floor lamp, and heard the light bulb break. That plunged them into darkness, but they barely noticed as Lightning found himself sandwiched between the bed and Doc. It creaked as Doc leaned down to kiss him again, the bed creaking under them. Lightning chuckled into Doc's mouth, feeling Doc's hips grinding into his. Heart racing, leaping, Lightning arched his back, his whole body trembling as he clutched Doc's shoulders and moved with his lover. They panted into each other's mouths, Doc's hot breath mixing with his own. Lightning felt his hard length press against Doc, whose lips left his. Whimpering, Lightning began to pull him back for another kiss, but with a mischievous look, Doc trailed kisses further down Lightning's body. The younger car's breathing was uneven and he took gasping, shallow breaths as Doc explored his body, shivering. Lightning cried out when Doc's kisses continued down his length, and he felt himself throbbing and very, very wet, leaking precome onto Doc's sheets. He felt Doc lick some of it off him. "You're so wet for me," Doc breathed, licking up the underside of Lightning's erection. He let out another desperate cry as Doc took him in his mouth and sucked, hard. Lightning's eyes fluttered closed as he arched his back, tires gripping the sheets for dear life. The damn bed creaked all the while with every little movement, hopefully drowning out his whimpers and moans.

"Doc," Lightning gasped - a warning - as his orgasm crashed over him. When Lightning was conscious enough to see straight, he saw Doc swallowing and move up the bed to kiss him. Lightning could taste himself in Doc's mouth and, moaning, he pulled away reluctantly from the kiss to say, "Doc, I want all of you, right now. In me."

Doc nodded, straddling him and earning a moan from Lightning. "I love you," he whispered into Lightning's ear, and thrusted into him in the next instant, hard.

Lightning groaned, squeezing his eyes shut. "I...love you too," he gasped. Doc hit his sweet spot harder than usual and he screamed, seeing stars. "D-Doc, oh god...more…"

He felt Doc's hot breath against his ear, and shivered. "What do you want, hmm?" Doc said seductively, licking the outer shell of his ear and nipping it.

"I…" Lightning was in absolute bliss, and he couldn't think straight. "You. More of you."

Doc chuckled. "Well," he said, "I think that can be arranged."

Lightning stared at him in awe, then groaned as Doc moved faster, thrusting in and out harder and he knew he was going to be sore in the morning. Doc fucked him _hard_ , even harder than their first time, and Lightning's head spun.

Then, he felt his whole body tighten, and he cried out a warning the instant before coming all over the sheets. A moment later, Doc came deep inside him, and Lightning gasped. Gasping himself, Doc practically fell on top of him, exhausted and still inside Lightning. "I love you," Doc said breathlessly. "I love you."

Lightning, who could barely keep his eyes open, mumbled, "Love you too." He pulled the blankets over them and fell asleep the next instant.


	12. Chapter 12

**whitecollarblackwolf: Thank you!**

 **Guest: Here you go, hope you enjoy!**

 **Guest: Thank you so much!**

 **Clickett51: Yay thank you, hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

Lightning's PoV:

The next morning, Lightning woke up to a throbbing pain in his lower regions. "Well, shit," he muttered into his pillow, blinking against the sunlight streaming into Doc's garage. He rolled over to face Doc's side of the bed only to find it empty. "Doc?"

"Hey, Rookie." Doc entered the garage. "I was just going shopping."

"For what?" Lightning asked curiously. Doc going shopping was something he'd never heard of before.

"Home magazines," Doc informed him, tossing them onto the bed. "I thought we'd talk about moving in together again, since the only time we really discussed it was in the middle of sex."

Lightning laughed and scooted over to make room for Doc. "So you really want to live with me? I have to tell you Doc, I'm gonna be a handful."

Doc chuckled. "I already know that, Rookie. I just thought it would work in our favor - you know, since I'm so private and we'll have even more time to ourselves. Plus, we rarely ever sleep by ourselves these days anyway."

"Very true," Lightning agreed, and snuggled against him as Doc opened the first magazine. "Thinking of renovating this place?"

Doc smiled. "Only the best for my Rookie."

"You are the best, Doc."

He heard Doc's breath hitch, and the magazine was forgotten as Lightning kissed him, slow and sweet. He tugged Doc against him, deepening the kiss, and slipped his tongue into Doc's mouth, stroking the older car's tongue with his own and pulling the blankets back over them.

Doc's PoV:

"Do you think I'm being unreasonable?" Doc asked Ramone later that day as he helped him around Flo's. "About not wanting to show my affection for Lightning in public, I mean."

"Love isn't reasonable, Doc," Ramone informed him. "I would know - it took Flo a while to get used to me giving her all the attention. Lightning wants to be with you - he wants to show the world that he loves you. It's romantic. Plus, isn't it healthy to get out of your comfort zone once in a while? You might actually like it, who knows?"

"Flo was shy around you?" Doc asked, surprised. Timid and Flo were not synonyms in his mind.

Ramone chuckled. "She was, at first. It took her a while to get used to Ramone. But then she was all over me too. Couples go through phases. It's just taking you longer than usual."

"I wouldn't say I'm never all over Lightning, though," Doc admitted, thinking back to last night. He felt his face grow hot as all the feelings from last night hit him again. "I certainly was last night."

Ramone hooted at the look that must have been on Doc's face. "Yeah, man, we could all hear you two going at it from the party."

Doc nodded, blushing. "But in public...I don't know. And Lightning was really mad at me."

"Well, maybe let him give you attention around other cars. Just start off with simple touches, work your way up from there." Ramone winked, and Doc's blush deepened. "Would you and Lightning want to go on a double date with me and Flo? The four of us could have a good conversation."

"Sure, I'll ask Lightning. We haven't really been on a date in a while. Wheel Well?" Doc asked.

"Sounds great, man!"

* * *

"Hey Mater!" Lightning called as he drove up to Mater's. The tow truck was busy cleaning with music blasting from his iPad.

It took Mater a minute to notice him, but when he did, he grinned. "Hey buddy! How's it goin' with you and ol' Doc?"

"Great," Lightning sighed, a goofy smile on his face.

"So what's up?"

"I was just wondering if you'd want to help me and Doc move in together," Lightning asked.

Mater's eyes lit up. "You're moving in together?!"

"Yep." Lightning grinned.

"I really am happy for you, buddy," Mater said. "I wish I had something like you and Doc have."

Lightning smiled. "You'll find someone special, Mater," he reassured his best friend. "And when you do, I'll be right here to tease you about it." Mater laughed at that.

Just then, Lightning felt a tap on his rearview mirror and turned to find Doc's lips against his. "Hey," he said when they parted, then noticed the flowers. "What's all this?"

"For you," Doc said, handing the flowers to him. "I was wondering if you'd go on a date with me tonight. A double date."

"A double date?" Lightning blinked, shocked. "With who?"  
"Ramone and Flo," Doc informed him. "I was talking with Ramone earlier, and he thought the four of us could have an interesting conversation."

"Sounds great," Lightning said. He blinked when Doc nuzzled him - in front of Mater, and wondered what was going on with him. This was quite a different Doc from the previous night.

"Six, at the Wheel Well?"

He was so focused on Doc's sudden affection for him that it took him a moment to realize Doc was giving him the time and place of their date. "Oh! Yeah." Blushing, Lightning tried for a kiss and was surprised again to find Doc leaning into it. The kiss lingered, and by the time they broke apart, Mater was nowhere in sight. "Whoops. I think we scared off Mater, "Lightning said.

Doc chuckled. "So we did," he murmured, leaning in for another kiss.

* * *

Later, Lightning knocked lightly on the side of the garage door. "Hey there," he said to Doc. "Ready to go?"

"Yep," Doc said, smiling as he left his home design project and followed Lightning towards Sally's Wheel Well restaurant.

"Doc, can I ask you something?" Lightning asked.

"Of course."

"Well, I know you love your alone time, and I was just wondering if maybe this isn't the right time for us to move in togeth - mmph."

After a long moment, Doc pulled away from Lightning's lips, both of them breathless. "Lightning, I'm getting old," Doc said. "I never married when I was young, and I had several failed relationships. You're the one I want to be with, and I want to share this with you."

Lightning smiled and kissed him again. They drove the rest of the way there closer than usual, and happily greeted Ramone and Flo when they met them at the outside tables that looked out over the sunset. "Hey guys!" Lightning said as they took the spots across the table from Ramone and Flo. "Thanks for meeting us."

"No problem, Lightnin'!" Ramone grinned. "So, I hear you and Doc were having problems?"

"I think we're good now." Lightning smiled at his lover, who brushed his tire against the younger racecar's under the table. "But I just want to make sure Doc is comfortable with me around other cars."

"It's not about being comfortable with you, Rookie," Doc said. "Like I said, I just don't like showing my affection around others. It isn't personal. I have been trying, but it'll take a while."

"Doc, you just want to make Lightning know that even though you might be shy about that kind of thing, you aren't losing interest in him," Flo pointed out. "I think that may have been where you guys miscommunicated last night. You don't have to be all over him, you know. Just maybe show him a little love then and there."

"My girl's right, Doc. If you're proud of being with Lightning, there's no problem with showing that," Ramone added. "Who cares what the media thinks?"

A waitress came over then, blushing slightly when she looked at Lightning. "May I take your drink orders?" she asked.

After everyone had given their orders, she put napkins down on the table by each of their plates. When she got to Lightning's, however, she pulled out a napkin with her number on it and placed it by Lightning's spot.

Lightning saw Doc's jaw clench as he looked over at him, eyebrows raised. "Guess she isn't here for the money," Lightning said, chuckling nervously.  
"Well, she's got another thing coming," Doc said, his teeth gritted. When she came back with their drinks, he asked, "Can my boyfriend have a _clean_ napkin, please?"

Silence fell around them. Ramone and Flo stared at Doc, speechless, and Lightning blinked in shock. "Sure," the waitress said in a high, quick voice, and just as quickly drove away.

Doc looked at everyone else around the table who were now gawking at him. "What? He's mine."

* * *

When they got back to Doc's garage, Lightning said, "Hey Doc, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Rookie."

"Well...I noticed that you were all over me today, and that's really unlike you. And then you acted all possessive when the waitress tried to flirt with me. What's going on, Doc?"

"I just want to make you feel special," Doc said, closing the distance between them as they moved closer to the bed, "and loved, and wanted. I am sorry if I took it too far - I'm still learning, too. I may be a lot older, but you're the more confident one."

"It's okay, Doc. To be honest, I did appreciate the attention. And if it's something you do want, we'll work on it, okay? I'll help you open up to others," said Lightning. He kissed Doc, ending the conversation, and turned out the light.


	13. Chapter 13

whitecollarblackwolf: Thanks!

Clickett51: Awe thank you! :)

* * *

Lightning's PoV:

Darkness fell around them as their lips met, deep and hot. Lightning felt Doc's hips rolling against his own, and something came over him then. He flipped them over, satisfied when he heard a gasp from Doc and felt a shiver run through his lover's body when he leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"I want to make love to you tonight," Lightning told him. "I want to make you feel special like you've made me feel special."

"O-Okay," Doc gasped, his eyes fluttering closed as Lightning trailed kisses down his front bumper, tires squeezing his hips. Doc groaned deep in his throat, and Lightning felt himself harden, his growing erection pressing against Doc's back tires. He licked along Doc's underside, exploring there with his tongue as he pressed kisses down his body. Doc's breathing became heavy, and Lightning wondered how he'd ever shied away from this. Making love with Doc was intense, hot, and emotional, and sexy.

"Please, Rookie," Doc moaned, causing something hot to stir deep inside Lightning. He shivered and straddled Doc, grabbing the bottle of lube beside their bed and spreading it on himself.

"Have you ever…?" Lightning asked, unsure of how to phrase his question. Obviously Doc had had sex before. "Has someone else ever-"

"No," Doc answered, meeting Lightning's gaze with his own.

"O-Okay then." Blushing, Lightning straddled Doc, causing the older car to moan as he grabbed his hips to align them. "I love you."

"I love you too," Doc echoed. "Now get on with it." He kissed Lightning, who pushed into Doc carefully. Doc moaned, arching his back as Lightning slid all the way into him.

"You're so tight," Lightning groaned, grinding his hips against Doc's as he hit his prostate.

"R-Rookie!" Crying out, Doc pulled him closer, their tires brushing under the sheets. Lightning didn't know how to do this, but Doc seemed to be enjoying it and it was his first time receiving this as well. He flipped them over suddenly, maybe sensing that Lightning's confidence was dwindling. Doc straddled his lap, riding him into the mattress. Lightning gasped, his stomach tightening familiarly as Doc moved faster, fucking himself just as much as Lightning was fucking him.

It didn't take long for Lightning to come inside Doc, and he held onto Doc for dear life as his orgasm crashed over him. When it was over, Lightning lay beside Doc gasping. "God, that was incredible," Lightning panted. "It always is with you."

Doc smiled as he rolled over to face his rookie. "I feel the same way about you," he admitted. Lightning tugged him closer, still buried inside Doc, and the older racecar moaned.

Lightning thought of how his older self was more confident, and was almost jealous of what could have been, who he could have been in a sexual light. "I wish I was more confident," he admitted. "I know you're older, and I want to be able to pleasure you as best I can, even though you're more experienced."

"Oh, Rookie," Doc said, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. "I don't think less of you because of your age or experience. It takes time to gain confidence, especially in the bedroom."

"Well, I want to try," Lightning declared.

"Alright," Doc acknowledged. "Just do whatever you want to me, Rookie. Try not to worry about standards or any of that nonsense. Even if you think it's different, there's no harm in trying it. I'm all yours."

Lightning smiled in the darkness, feeling reassured at Doc's words. A new surge of confidence came over him and he positioned himself on top of Doc, sliding out of him. Doc gasped as Lightning pushed him up against the pillows, pressing kisses to his jaw. The doctor moaned, and Lightning felt his throat vibrate as he kissed it. The older racecar's eyes closed as Lightning kissed lower and lower down his body, dipping his tongue in all the crevices of Doc's underside. Doc whimpered, and Lightning was surprised to feel him trembling.

"What do you want, hmm?" Lightning's lips were at his sideview mirror, and Doc's breathing went uneven.

"You," Doc declared, swallowing as Lightning licked the outer shell of his mirror. Doc let out a delicious whimper that made Lightning shiver as he sucked on it.

"Beg for me," Lightning murmured into his ear, his tires running over his sides, sliding down to his hips.

He felt a shiver run through the older car. "W-What?"

"I want to hear you beg for me," Lightning repeated, his hips sliding against Doc's.

"Please," Doc moaned, visibly shaking now. " _Please_ , Rookie…" Doc was hard against him now, and Lightning moaned at the feeling.

"Please what?" Lightning smirked, his breath hot against Doc's mirror, and he was thoroughly enjoying making Doc come undone like this.

"I want your mouth," the doctor gasped, grabbing Lightning's tire and moving it between his back tires, "right here."

Lightning gasped, closing his eyes in desire as he moved down the bed, giving Doc his wish. He ran a tongue along Doc's length, then took him into his mouth and sucked. Doc groaned as Lightning took him deep and the older car shivered again, tires gripping the sheets. Lightning moved up the bed to kiss Doc again, hot and hungry, and the older car flipped them around, earning a gasp from Lightning. "I _really_ want to fuck you right now," Doc growled, and Lightning thought it was the hottest thing he'd ever heard.

"So fuck me," Lightning practically begged, and Doc obliged.

* * *

Doc's PoV:

Doc woke up the next morning with his groin aching, and he groaned into his pillow. His lover stirred beside him, opening his eyes as well. "Good morning," Lightning mumbled happily, pressing a kiss to Doc's cheek.

"Ow," Doc said in return.

"Oh. Sorry, last night got a little intense, didn't it? I'm sorry if I got carried away," Lightning said. "I've never made love to anyone before."

Doc smiled. "It's alright, Rookie. It was worth it." He kissed Lightning softly on the lips before getting up to get a pain pill. "So, what are you going to do today?"

"I don't know," Lightning said. "I thought I'd go tractor tipping with Mater." But there was something glinting in Lightning's eyes that made Doc not believe that.

Doc sighed. "I really wish you would be more careful with that. Frank's dangerous, and I don't want you getting hurt."

"Oh, I see. You're jealous, are you?" Lightning flashed him that sexy smirk.

"What? Of course not, I'm too old for tractor tipping."

"No, I mean of Mater. Because he gets to do fun, adventurous things with me."

"I'm fun and adventurous." That sounded more defensive than Doc had meant it to.

"Oh, really?"

"You seemed to think so last night."

Doc felt a rush of satisfaction at Lightning's deep blush that followed, and he smirked. The thought of last night made him shiver, but he didn't show it in front of his lover. "I'm going to go talk to Ramone," Doc continued. "Have a great day, Rookie. And look forward to tonight, because I'll show you how fun and adventurous I can _really_ be." He left Lightning with his mouth hanging open and laughed to himself as he headed over to Flo's. He had to talk to Ramone.

"Hey man!" Ramone called from behind the counter. Sometimes he helped out at Flo's when she was especially busy. "What's up?"

"I thought of something, and I was wondering if you'd want to help me," Doc said. He'd been planning this for a few days, but hadn't known what to say or who to talk to until now.

"Okay, sure, what is it?" Ramone asked.

Doc took a deep, nervous breath. "I want to ask Lightning to marry me."

* * *

 **AN: Haha another cliffhanger! Sorry guys XD Also sorry it's been so long since I've updated, I was in Indiana for two weeks and then I just got home and have been going through some stuff. Thanks for being patient though and for supporting this story, you guys are so sweet! 3**


	14. Chapter 14

**white collar black wolf: Thank you!**

 **VampireBunny16: Haha it'll get even hotter, don't worry! ;) there will be no shortage of smutty scenes! Thank you so much for reviewing!**

* * *

Lightning's PoV:

"So Doc has no idea we're doing this?" Mater asked him, and Lightning shook his head. Doc was going to be in the clinic working all day, and Lightning thought he should get a head start on renovations as a surprise for Doc. He and Mater were going through Doc's home magazines that he was slowly but surely collecting, and then they were going to go out and get some new furniture. First on Lightning's list was a bed that didn't creak, although he had to give it credit for (mostly) drowning out their moans at night. He wanted to get a really big bed for them, although he wasn't sure how much Doc's little garage could handle. But he was planning on making it really cozy.

The floor, as it was, could barely be seen because so many magazines were covering it and they were making lists and taking notes of furniture stores and phone numbers and renovation companies. Although Doc had already done most of the work for them, to be quite honest, because he had a list of the top three couches, beds, and everything else that he wanted in the garage that he'd put into one of the magazines. They'd found it after ten minutes of looking. "Well, that was easy," Mater commented.

So Mater called the bed store and asked if they had Doc's favorite bed in store, and they did. After searching around the small city for a while, they found Mack getting a quart at Flo's and Lightning asked, "Hey Mack, can you help us with something?"

"Sure, kid."

"I'm surprising Doc with some renovations to our garage today - would you be willing to help us move some furniture? Like go with us to the store with the trailer and get it?" Lightning asked.  
"Of course!" Mack exclaimed, grinning. "Does Doc know?"

"No, it's a surprise," Lightning said. "No one can tell him, you hear?" Everyone nodded. "Where is Doc?"

"Talking with Ramone in the clinic," Flo informed him.

"Okay, so he's clueless. We'll be back soon enough and Doc won't even know we were gone."

It was another half hour before Mack, Lightning, and Mater headed out onto the freeway to the larger town down the road a bit. The three were so busy discussing Lightning and Doc's renovation ideas that they didn't notice the drunk car going the opposite direction on the freeway. Lightning turned to his right when he saw something out of his peripheral barreling towards him, and then his world went black.

Doc's PoV:

"I think that just about covers it," Doc said to Ramone in the clinic. He was on his lunch break, and had explained everything to Ramone about what he wanted for the huge proposal he was planning. "We'll get started this eve-" Suddenly, the phone rang, and for some reason, Doc got a sinking feeling in his gut. Alarmed, he picked it up and said, "Hello?"

"Hi, is this Doc Hudson?" an unfamiliar female voice said.

"Yes…Who is this?"

"This is a nurse from Maricopa County Hospital. Lightning McQueen's been in an accident."

Forty five minutes later, Doc arrived at the hospital, crying. Sheriff had given him an escort there and they had managed to avoid traffic. The nurse had reassured him that Lightning was alive and would most likely survive from what they could tell, and Doc was relieved but still very worried and upset.

"Rookie!" Doc all but slammed the door open and rushed to his side. He gasped when he saw Lightning, dented and beat up. He was going to kill that drunk driver. "What happened?"

"I...I don't know…" That made Doc's eyes widen, and Lightning struggled to sit up. "Wait, no! I mean, a drunk driver hit me, I didn't lose my memory again! Don't worry. It's just that one moment I was talking to Mack and Mater and then the next I'd blacked out. It all happened so fast." He placed a tire over Doc's, and the older car sighed in relief, leaning against him, his tears dripping onto Lightning and falling on the floor, soaking the rug beneath them. "It's okay, Doc. I'm going to be okay."

"Where were you going?" Doc asked, sniffling and wiping his nose quite unattractively.

Lightning hesitated.

" _Tell me_ ," Doc demanded.

His lover gulped. "Mack and Mater were helping me surprise you by renovating the garage for you and we were on our way to get furniture." He paused while Doc gaped at him. "Surprise," he finished weakly.

Doc couldn't stop himself from bursting into tears, and Lightning stared at him, clearly unsure of what to do since Doc had never cried like this in front of him. Not even during Lightning's last accident - he'd had to be strong for him. But this - this was all Doc's fault, and for once, he couldn't help it.

"Don't cry," Lightning said after a moment, nuzzling close against him. "I'm alive, Doc. I'm alive, and I still love you, and I'm never going to forget you or stop loving you as long as either of us are alive and even after that."

"It's my fault," Doc sobbed into his side, soaking Lightning with tears. "If you hadn't gone out to do that for me, this never would have happened."

Lightning stared at him, astonished. "Don't say that!" he exclaimed, tears filling his own eyes. Doc felt a pang at seeing Lightning cry - he absolutely _hated_ it when Lightning cried. "You never could have known. I was trying to surprise you, and I made the whole town swear to secrecy. There's nothing you could have done to stop me, to prevent me from going on the interstate, or to prevent that drunk driver from being out on the road illegally and hitting me. Don't blame yourself, because you're beautiful and I love you and I don't blame you at all-"

"Marry me," Doc blurted out, trying to pull himself together.

Lightning froze. "W-What?"

"You heard me," Doc said, their lips inches apart. "I had this whole epic proposal planned, and Ramone was helping me this morning, and then this happened and life is just too short to not propose to you now. You're incredible, Rookie, and I'm sorry I don't have a ring yet because you deserve that and it's not the most romantic time to propose-mmph."

Lightning interrupted him with a kiss, soft and deep and more romantic than anything Doc could have come up with. It wasn't until they heard the clapping that Doc realized they had an audience. Blushing, Doc pulled away, wiping the tears from his face and offering a smile that probably looked more like a grimace. "So is that a yes?" Doc asked, turning back to Lightning and smiling. He ignored the nurses who were recording with their phones and Mack and Mater clapping from outside the room.

"Of _course_ it's a yes." Lightning was crying now too, but Doc was glad it was from happiness and not because of the accident. They kissed again, not caring if they had an audience, and then again, slightly harder this time.

"Okay, ew," Mack commented jokingly, closing the door behind everyone and leaving them alone.

"So," Lightning said, pressing his hips against Doc's, "is this fun and adventurous enough for you?"

Doc became more aware of the bed beside him and Lightning's hard length, and he blushed again, pulling away. What was going on with him today? He was more hormonal and timid than he'd been in a long time. "Maybe we shouldn't do this here. Besides, you're hurt."

"Doesn't mean I don't want you inside me."

"Not tonight, Rookie. It's been a long day," Doc said.

"Just lie with me then," Lightning said, moving over and patting the spot beside him. Doc got in bed beside him, and smiled when Lightning snuggled against him. Doc knew he'd be there for Lightning during his whole recovery - again - and that they'd get through it.

* * *

 **AN: Well, I didn't expect this chapter to be so emotional and honestly I didn't see this coming either, but it's where the story took me. Like really Lightning, _another_ accident? But on another note, have you guys seen the extra scenes at the ending of _Cars 1_ during Route 66? I LOVE the scene where Doc and Lightning are driving and Doc accidentally-on-purpose crashes to trick Lightning and Lightning is so worried about him. Ahhhh it's the cutest thing ever and I love seeing them after the movie! You guys should really watch it if you haven't - I didn't even see it until recently! Anyway updates soon! **


	15. Chapter 15

**white collar black wolf: Thank you!**

* * *

Lightning's PoV:

A week later, Lightning had returned home from the hospital and was sitting in bed looking through home magazines when he thought of going to check on Doc. He was still in some pain, but Doc had been working late at the clinic and Lightning wanted to be with him, not alone in their garage.

 _Their_ garage. Lightning loved saying that.

He headed across the street to the clinic, taking it slow. He arrived several minutes later and knocked on the door, not waiting for Doc to say anything. "Hey Doc, what have you been d-"

Lightning stopped in the doorway, unsure of what to think about this new situation. He had _quite_ the view of Doc's underside, and his mouth hung open as he saw that Doc was grasping his own dick in his tire, and was moaning _Lightning's_ _name_ not a moment earlier. Doc froze too, his face bright red, but Lightning was enjoying every minute of this. " _Doc?"_

"Hey, Rookie," Doc said, his voice small, but Lightning was already locking the door behind him and driving over to him.

" _This_ is what you've been doing these late nights? Not working?" Lightning asked. They hadn't had sex in over a week, and he suddenly remembered Doc's reluctance to have sex with him in the hospital.

"Well, I-" Doc stammered, blushing furiously, and Lightning thought it was the most gorgeous thing he'd ever seen.

"That is so fucking _hot_ ," Lightning said, and Doc stared at him, then moaned loudly as Lightning took his erection into his own tire. " _You_ are so fucking hot."

* * *

Doc's PoV:

Doc gaped at Lightning as his lover jerked him off, but he let himself enjoy it. Lightning clearly wanted to pleasure him, and they hadn't been having sex, so his hormones were going _crazy_. Doc felt himself throbbing in Lightning's grip, and he leaned his head back against the chair and groaned, his head spinning. He didn't even think about the fact that they were having sex in his clinic - in his office chair, of all things!

And then Lightning bent down on the floor and grabbed his hips, finding Doc's hole with his tongue. Doc gasped, his eyes fluttering closed as Lightning sucked him, and he groaned again, louder than he intended to. "Rookie," Doc gasped, unable to think of anything in that moment except for _Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease._ Then his lover's tongue dipped _inside_ him, stroking him, and Doc found himself breathless. He also still had a throbbing erection that was getting harder to ignore as the minutes went by. Lightning curled his tongue inside Doc, and the older racer cried out.

After a few moments, Doc pulled Lightning up to eye level, tugging him close to whisper into his ear, "God, Rookie, I'm so close...I want to bend you over this desk and fuck you so hard until you forget your own name because you're too busy moaning mine," Doc growled into his ear, and felt a shiver course through the younger car.

"Sounds like a plan," Lightning said, smirking as he pulled Doc close, crushing their lips together in a hot and hungry kiss.

"Turn around," Doc told him, but Lightning was too busy kissing down to his throat to listen. "I _said, turn around,"_ he demanded, and felt Lightning shiver again before obliging.

"Doc," Lightning moaned, and the doctor swallowed at the sight of Lightning reacting like this over him. Unable to hold off any longer, he thrusted into Lightning, and his young lover cried out. Doc gasped into Lightning's ear, tires grasping his hips as he pressed Lightning up against his desk and _fucked_ him. He pulled out, earning a whimper from his rookie, but then slammed back into him, hitting Lightning's sweet spot. The whine that Lightning let out then was probably the hottest thing Doc had ever heard.

"Touch yourself," Doc murmured seductively into his ear, noticing Lightning's own erection. Lightning obeyed, reaching down with his own tire and wrapping it around his dick. "Pretend it's me touching you."

"Doc," Lightning groaned, the older car's body pressed against his from behind. Doc reached around and stroked him expertly as he fucked him at the same time. "Shit, I'm...I'm going to-"

Lightning came onto Doc's tire, and the doctor spilled his own seed inside Lightning not a second later, feeling Lightning shiver against him. They stood there panting for a second before Doc pulled out of him, and Lightning gasped. "I love you," Lightning breathed.

"I love you too," Doc said, and Lightning turned to face him. Their lips met, and Doc leaned into the kiss, unaware that most if not all of their friends had heard them and also unaware of the giggling down the street at Flo's.

* * *

Lightning's PoV:

The next morning, Lightning was laying in bed with Doc, who was still sleeping beside him. Smiling, Lightning gave him a quick, affectionate nuzzle before reaching over to the bedside table to get one of their magazines. Suddenly, he felt a sick feeling in his gut, and jumped out of bed. Doc, being a light sleeper, stirred, but Lightning barely noticed as he bent over an empty box and threw up. "Rookie?"

Gasping, Lightning leaned against the cool concrete of the garage floor. "I - I don't know what's going on," Lightning said, panicking. He'd always hated throwing up.

"Alright, Rookie, calm down." Doc put his tire against Lightning's forehead, and the younger racecar closed his eyes, trembling. "It's okay, love." Frowning, Doc reached under him, pressing against his stomach. "I'm going to take you to the clinic and do some tests on you, okay?"

Lightning knew from the look in Doc's eyes that he'd thought of something. "Couldn't get enough of me last night, hmm?" Lightning said seductively.

Doc stared at him open-mouthed, blushing, before shaking his head at him and leading his rookie outside and into the clinic. Lightning smirked as his lover blushed even deeper as the smell of obvious sex hit Lightning. Ignoring the younger racer, Doc went over to a cabinet and handed him a cup. "Pee in this," Doc instructed, and Lightning obliged. He handed the cup back to Doc, who put a testing stick into it. Silence fell between them while they waited for the results. Lightning had a suspicion of what he was doing, and his heart pounded as Doc pulled out the stick and it turned blue.

"Lightning...I think you might be pregnant," Doc informed him.

* * *

 **AN: At least Lightning and Doc get some happiness after all that they've been through together! Although the anatomy in Cars is really strange, so I don't know how accurate I'm being but oh well. Didn't expect this story to become an mpreg either, but these two are so adorable together and they literally deserve everything :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**VampireBunny16: Haha nope! The smut will continue too, don't you worry XD Thank you so much for your continued support on all my stories! :)**

 **white collar black wolf: Thank you so much, I'm glad you liked it!**

* * *

Doc's PoV:

"W-What?" Lightning gasped, staring at Doc, who held the blue stick up. "But then, that means-"

Doc nodded. "That you were most likely pregnant when you got in the accident," he finished, tears filling his eyes. "I have to have someone come out here and make sure our baby is okay."

"Hey, don't cry." Lightning nuzzled him affectionately. "We're going to be parents, okay?" Doc tried to smile, but it came out as more of a grimace. "Don't blame yourself. You couldn't have known I was pregnant, and I didn't know either."

"I'm going to go make a phone call," Doc said, going over to his desk to grab the phone. He called an ultrasound doctor and made an appointment for him to come out that afternoon. Lightning stayed by his side, nuzzling against him while he made the call. When he put the phone down, Doc kissed his cheek, and Lightning gave him a sad smile. "I'll be in the garage when the doctor gets here," he said, and Doc nodded. "I love you."

"I love you," Doc echoed, pressing a kiss to his fiance's lips before he drove off.

* * *

Lightning's PoV:

Lightning didn't know what to think, what to feel, about what he'd discovered that morning. He was happy, but he also had a sinking feeling that he couldn't ignore. That didn't stop him from trying, though, as he organized parts of the garage while he waited, then went to talk to Sally. When he got back, Doc was waiting for him with the ultrasound doctor. "Hey, Rookie. This is Doctor Black - he's very good and accurate at what he does. Can he take a look at you?"

"Of course." Lightning followed them into Doc's clinic, locking the door behind them because no one knew he was pregnant yet. He laid down on the bed and let Black put the ultrasound oil on his underside. He looked up at the monitor curiously, but couldn't tell what he was looking at. "Do you see anything?"

Black looked confused, and worried. Doc stayed right by his lover's side, their tires touching. "There isn't anything here."

"Pardon?" Doc's worried voice asked.

"I'm really sorry, Mr. McQueen, but it looks like you've had a miscarriage. As for the stick turning blue, sometimes those things aren't always accurate," Black said, and Lightning felt his stomach drop. "You were definitely pregnant, that much I can tell you, but-"

"This is all my fault," Doc gasped, backing away from Lightning and speeding out of the clinic.

Lightning and Black exchanged looks. "Sorry - I should probably go comfort him. I was in an accident last week - that's where this dent came from." The doctor nodded in understanding. "He's the father, and I was surprising him with something when I got into an accident, so I don't think he's taking this very well. Thank you for coming out here," Lightning said, shaking his tire and then going after Doc.

He found Doc in a corner of the garage, sobbing. The sound broke Lightning's heart, and he rushed over to his side, nuzzling him. He was devastated himself, and couldn't stop his own tears from flowing as he tried to comfort his lover. "We will be parents if you want that with me," Lightning told him. "Okay?"

"What part of this is okay?" Doc exclaimed, and Lightning backed away slightly.

"None of it," Lightning admitted. "But if you think you're going to blame yourself, stop

it."

"I don't deserve to be a father-" Doc started.

"I said _stop_ ," Lightning insisted, ignoring the tears streaming down his face. "You will be an amazing father, and you're already an amazing man, and I won't sit here and listen to you blaming yourself. This. Is. Not. Your. Fault. Not the accident, not my miscarriage, nothing. I love you and I always will, no matter what."

"I love you so much," Doc choked out, resting close against Lightning as his young lover held him. "And I do want kids with you, Rookie."

Lightning smiled slightly through his tears, closing his eyes in exhaustion.

"What's going on?" Flo's voice came from the doorway of the garage, and they both turned to her with tearstained faces.

"I had a miscarriage this morning," Lightning said, wiping away his tears. "I don't want anyone to know, but I was pregnant before the accident. And I didn't realize that until this morning, but by then it was too late."

"Oh, no," Flo gasped, going over to the couple and hugging them. "I'm so sorry - I had a miscarriage once too, with Ramone. The experience was too traumatic for me to want kids again, but you two can always try again."

Lightning nodded as they pulled away. "Thank you, Flo. I think we will, if Doc here would stop blaming himself."

Flo turned to Doc with wide eyes. "Doc Hudson, what are you thinking?" Lightning looked at him with an "I told you so" expression.

Doc sighed. "Alright, if you both think it isn't my fault, then fine. I'll try to believe it.

He pressed a soft kiss to Lightning's lips and then hugged Flo. "Thanks, Flo."

"Anytime," Flo said, smiling sadly at the couple. "You two are adorable together. Don't worry - you'll be sad about this, of course, but it'll pass. It just takes time."

Lightning nodded in agreement, kissing Doc again, and he had never loved the Hudson Hornet more than he had in this moment.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry this chapter was kind of short, and even though it was really sad I hope you enjoyed! Updates soon**


	17. Chapter 17

**white collar black wolf: Thank you!**

 **VampireBunny16: Thank you so much, I'm glad you liked it! They will definitely be there for each other, they are literally so perfect. Hope you enjoy the next chapter! :D**

 **Guest: Yay thank you! :)**

 **Clickett51: It's ok, I totally get that. That means so much to me, thank you! And I don't really know how Cars anatomy works tbh, it's definitely awkward to write but I try not to overthink it haha**

* * *

Doc's PoV:

Over the next few weeks, Doc tried to keep himself busy with his work and his renovations so that he didn't have to think about what happened. He and Lightning were also planning their wedding, and Doc had bought him a beautiful ring as well. They'd agreed to getting married in Thomasville, Doc's hometown. Lightning had yet to visit, but Doc wanted to take him there soon. He loved having an excuse to spoil his rookie.

They'd done some renovations on the garage, and it looked great. The renovations, the wedding, Lightning's recovery from his accident and his miscarriage, and Doc's work were all going well - but Doc knew there was something missing - their baby. And yet, whenever he thought about sex or try to masturbate or get turned on, he couldn't. He thought about Lightning in every way possible, in ways that usually worked to get himself turned on, but now he just couldn't bring himself to even get hard, much less have sex. They hadn't had sex in almost a month.

He knew he had to talk to Lightning, but he didn't want his rookie to be offended. Lightning was young, and hadn't gone through marriage or pregnancy before, or even sex before he and Doc started dating.

So he approached Lightning one night as the younger racer was making himself dessert in their kitchen. "Hey, Rookie," Doc said, taking a deep breath. "Can we talk for a minute?"

"Of course," Lightning said, nuzzling him. "About what?"

Doc hesitated, unsure of how to voice his thoughts. "I know we haven't had sex in a while, Rookie, and I'm sorry. Please don't take this the wrong way, but I...I haven't been able to get hard. I want to keep trying because I want a baby so badly, but every time I think of sex, I think of the baby we already had and I can't bring myself to have those thoughts about you that I normally do."

Lightning frowned. "You mean you're not sexually attracted to me anymore?"

"No! I still am," Doc reassured him. "I just feel like if I let myself experience that attraction again, if we try again, it makes losing our baby more real. Like I'm not being fair."

"We'll have sex whenever you're ready, Doc," Lightning said, and nuzzled him again. "There's no rush. I still want to spend the rest of my life with you. And we don't have to have sex to get pregnant. We have forever to try again - and we've never had sex with the goal of having a baby."

Doc smiled. "Kiss me then," he said, and Lightning obliged, brushing his lips softly against his lover's. The doctor's heart raced as Lightning backed him up against the bed, lifting him up onto it. A rare giggle escaped Doc's lips, and he was shocked at himself as Lightning pressed himself against Doc, their lips meeting again, deep and hot this time.

"You know," Lightning murmured seductively into his ear, "we can still do a _lot_ without you needing to get hard."

Doc shivered as Lightning kissed his throat, his hard length pressing between Doc's back tires as proof. He flipped them over, smirking as Lightning stared up at him in surprise. "Oh yes, I am _very much_ still sexually attracted to you."

* * *

Lightning's PoV:

Lightning's own heart was racing as Doc's experienced tongue thoroughly explored all the crevices of his underside. He felt himself throbbing, and he whimpered as Doc stroked him. Moving down the bed, Doc smirked as he licked the underside of Lightning's length, then sucked his balls. Lightning groaned, knowing that hot mouth was going to be the death of him one day. "God, I want you," he gasped. "You know how many nights I've dreamed about you?"

Doc moved up the bed and crushed their lips together in a hot, passionate kiss. And then, purely by coincidence, Lightning's erection pressed against Doc's length, and they both froze. He could see the conflict in Doc's eyes, and Lightning nuzzled him. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"I want to," Doc groaned, pressing his dick against Lightning's again. Groaning, Lightning lifted his hips, grinding up against Doc. He kicked the blankets away, the heat between them more than enough in the hot desert weather. He felt himself throbbing against Doc's own erection, smiling when he saw Doc's eyes flutter closed. He pulled his lover down for a steamy kiss and then flipped them over, his erection accidentally slipping down to Doc's hole and pushing against it. Doc gasped, pressing up against him desperately. "Rookie, _please_ ," he whimpered, and Lightning moaned at how wet his lover was. He slid into Doc, their tires tangling together and gripping the sheets. Luckily, Lightning knew how to do this this time, and he was going to make Doc lose his mind. He hit Doc's prostate, shivering at Doc's delicious moans, and then pulled out. Whimpering, Doc tugged him closer, but Lightning just smirked and thrusted back into him, grinding his hips into Doc's. It was a bit awkward for only being the second time that Lightning was on top, but they figured out how to move together in this new position and Lightning quite enjoyed it. Feeling Doc still hard against him, Lightning reached down and stroked him, sending Doc over the edge. He came all over the sheets with a gasp, panting, and Lightning spilled his seed inside him at the same time. Doc stared up at Lightning in amazement. "That was incredible."

"You're incredible," Lightning replied, kissing him deeply. He nuzzled against Doc, slipping deeper into him and causing both cars to moan. But he didn't pull out, and after a while, both cars fell asleep exhausted.

* * *

The next evening, Lightning was standing in the kitchen making himself ice cream with chocolate sauce when Doc came into the garage. "Hey," Doc said, going over to him and looking down at his dessert bowl. "Well, that's something."

Lightning grinned, holding out his spoon to Doc. "Want some?"

Doc scoffed. "No."

"What, are you jealous?" Lightning laughed as Doc tried unsuccessfully to get the spoon from him. "Jealous that I'm having ice cream instead of you?"

Doc's mouth fell open, but then he smirked and picked up the chocolate sauce. "Who says you can't have both?"

"Oh, I like where your mind is headed, Doc Hudson," Lightning said with his own sexy smirk, taking the chocolate sauce from him. Their lips met without any further conversation, and they both groaned from desire. Doc began to lead them towards the bed, but Lightning pushed him up against the kitchen counter, deepening the kiss. Doc tugged Lightning closer, his eyes widening when he felt Lightning's erection against his underside. "I think I'll have you for dessert as well," Lightning said seductively, bending on the ground and spreading the chocolate sauce on him. Lightning's tongue found his Doc's hole, and the whimper that his lover let out went straight to Lightning's groin. The taste of chocolate filled Lightning's mouth mixed with a taste that was purely Doc - sweet with a hint of salt. He felt Doc throbbing as he slipped his tongue deeper inside Doc, caressing him.

* * *

Doc's PoV:

Doc's breath hitched as Lightning stroked him with his tongue, and he knew he was dripping wet and throbbing. He had experience, yes, but Lightning's tongue deep inside him was almost too much for him to handle. His tires trembled underneath him and he whimpered, holding himself up with the counter behind him. Lightning pulled back, smirking between Doc's back tires. He held Doc's hips in place and licked at his dripping wet hole, sucking with surprising experience. "You taste so good," he whispered, moving up Doc's body to whisper into his ear. "You know, this whole disheveled look you've got going on is really sexy."

Doc smirked, tugging Lightning against him. "Just fuck me already," he growled into his rookie's ear, and Lightning obliged, thrusting his aching erection inside his lover. Doc gasped as Lightning ground his hips against his lover desperately. "Harder," Doc moaned. "Faster." It hurt less this time and Doc felt a lot more pleasure as Lightning fucked him. He slid deeper and deeper inside Doc, who groaned against his shoulder. Lightning found Doc's sweet spot, and the doctor saw stars. It was so good, Doc hadn't realized what he'd missed all these years, and he found he rather enjoyed being the bottom. He hadn't felt pleasure like this in so long.

Afterwards, they leaned against the counter, gasping for breath. "You know, I rather like you being on top," Doc said seductively into his lover's ear, smirking when he felt Lightning shiver.

Lightning smiled. "I rather like being on top," he agreed, and kissed Doc, ending their conversation.


	18. Chapter 18

**white collar black wolf: Thank you!**

 **Clickett51: Thanks! :)**

 **VampireBunny16: Haha wait until you read this chapter XD and thank you!**

* * *

Lightning's PoV:

Later that night, Lightning laid beside Doc in bed when he heard the awful sound of Doc crying. "Doc?" He gently leaned over his lover, rubbing his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"We really did lose our baby, didn't we?" Tears streamed down Doc's face and Lightning's heart broke. "How could I have just moved on so quickly?"

"Enough of that," Lightning said sharply. "You clearly haven't moved on, and I thought I already told you to stop being so hard on yourself."

Doc sighed, wiping away his tears as he snuggled against his rookie. "I'm sorry. And I'm sorry for crying after sex - that isn't fair to you. Please don't take it the wrong way."

"Life isn't fair," Lightning said, holding him close.

"Let's go to Thomasville," Doc said. "We're getting married there anyway, and I want to show you around. You can meet my crew chief."

"You have a crew chief?" For some reason, Lightning never thought of Doc needing a crew chief.

"Yes. His name is Smokey," Doc said. "You can meet my friends too - Louise Nash, Junior Moon, and River Scott. We all used to race together."

"That sounds wonderful," Lightning said. "We could use a vacation. We've been so stressed recently."

Doc smiled. "Alright. We'll leave in the morning, then."

* * *

Doc's PoV:

Doc woke the next morning with Lightning beside him, snoring loudly. Chuckling, Doc threw a pillow at him and got out of bed. "I'm up! What happened?" Lightning asked, following Doc out of bed.

"Nothing yet, you lazy ass," Doc laughed. "We should stop at Flo's and ask Mack if he can take us in the trailer today."

Lightning nodded in agreement. "We probably should, you crazy grandpa car." But he nuzzled Doc lovingly as he passed him on the way out the door. "I'll go, you start packing!"

About fifteen minutes later, Lightning came back with a full tank of gas and a blush on his face. "What?" Doc asked, amused.

"Mack said he'll take us if we promise not to have sex in the trailer again. So I promised," Lightning grumbled.

"That's rather disappointing. I was so looking forward to having you in the trailer again," Doc flirted, nuzzling against his side. Lightning shivered.

"Okay, next time we have sex, you're definitely on top," Lightning moaned.

* * *

Lightning's PoV:

 _Five days later_

"We're here!" Mack called to them from the microphone, and Lightning and Doc stopped kissing to look out the window. Mack hadn't said they couldn't make out, which he likely regretted at this point and he and Doc were taking advantage of.

"Where are we staying?" Lightning asked Doc.

"Smokey has a room for us," Doc informed him.

Lightning nodded, then looked at Doc more closely. "Hey Doc, you okay? You looking a bit green."

"What? Oh, yeah, probably just carsick," Doc said, driving out of the trailer. Lightning "hmm"ed and followed behind. They were pulled up by a cozy log cabin on the edge of the woods, and an orange pickup truck was parked near their trailer.

"Hud! You're here in time for dinner," the truck called, and Doc went over to embrace him. Lightning smiled shyly a few feet away. "Is this the boyfriend I haven't stopped hearing about?"

"Fiance," Doc corrected him, blushing adorably.

Smokey turned to Lightning, studying him. " _Fiance_? Well, you sure are special, aren't you?"

Now it was Lightning's turn to blush, but before he could say anything, they were surrounded by three other cars trying to hug Doc. The only female in the group hugged Doc the longest, giving him a peck on the cheek. Lightning stiffened. "We've been expecting you," she said. "I can't believe you're here."

"It's good to be home," Doc agreed, and Lightning's face fell, but he tried to hide it by turning to grab their bags from the trailer. "Rookie!" Doc called, and he froze. "This is Junior Moon, Louise Nash, and River Scott. Come say hi."

"Hi," Lightning said briefly, driving away to grab their bags. He felt Doc's displeased gaze on him all the way back to the trailer, and knew he'd hear about it later. But all of this was unexpectedly weird for Lightning, and he felt kind of left out. Wishing he was his older confident self, Lightning got their bags. He thanked Smokey when his fiance's crew chief helped with the bags, carrying them up to the second level where they were staying. It was a beautiful cabin, with high ceilings and a balcony on the second floor looking out over the first floor. It was dark, polished wood, with a fireplace in the living room. Doc and Lightning's bedroom was at the end of the hall, and Lightning blushed at the small double bed that he and Doc would be sharing.

"Sorry it's so small," Smokey said awkwardly. "I would have put you in one of the downstairs bedrooms, but I thought you two could use some privacy. Louise, Junior, and River are already staying down there for the week."

Lightning blushed. "No, it's perfect, Smokey. Thank you," he said, and Doc smiled. They dropped their bags in their rooms and then went downstairs for dinner. It was so loud downstairs and there was a lot going on - it was different than Radiator Springs even though they were loud sometimes too. While Doc and his friends caught up, Lightning fell silent, only answering questions when he was asked directly. He watched Doc and Louise, and winced when Doc noticed his stares and raised an eyebrow at him. Lightning took up a renewed interest in his food for the rest of the meal.

After dinner, Lightning and Doc went into the living room to be alone. Everyone else was cleaning up in the kitchen and talking, and Lightning asked, "Did you and Louise used to date?"

Doc looked over at his lover in shock. "No, we didn't. Why?"

"I see the way she looks at you," Lightning said, unable to keep the jealousy out of his voice. "You seem to have a connection."

"Well, yes Rookie, we're good friends." Doc narrowed his eyes at him. "What's going on with you?"

"This has been nice and all, but…" Lightning sighed, a lump forming in his throat. "I just thought that Radiator Springs was your home. That _I_ was your home."

Doc sighed, and that irritated Lightning even more than being ignored altogether. "Stop reading into things so much, Rookie. I love you. This place is my home, meaning, I'm from here. Radiator Springs is my town, and it's where I choose to be, and it feels like home. I can't control where I'm from, but I choose you, and if that's not enough, I don't know what to tell you."

"You _are_ enough, Doc," Lightning said. Doc smiled as their lips met, and Lightning's heart raced even after so long of being with Doc. Lightning deepened their kiss and his tires found Doc's hips, pressing him down against the couch cushions. The older car's moan went straight to Lightning's groin, which pressed between Doc's tires suggestively. The doctor's tongue twisted around Lightning's, and Lightning gasped quietly into his mouth-

"Well now," said an amused voice from the doorway, "I'm glad I gave you two lovebirds the upstairs bedroom."

Gasping, Doc pushed Lightning off of him and gaped at his former crew chief. "Smokey! It's - it's not - w-we were just-"

Smokey chuckled. "I know _exactly_ what you were _just_." Doc rolled his eyes and raised an eyebrow at Smokey. Lightning still sat in Doc's lap, blushing furiously and trying to cover up his slightly painful erection with a couch pillow. "All right, all right, I'll get lost." Winking at the couple, Smokey went back into the kitchen, and Lightning and Doc stared at each other in horror before taking the opportunity to escape to their bedroom.

When the door closed behind them, Doc pressed Lightning up against the door and _kissed_ him, hot and passionate and causing Lightning's tires to tremble underneath him. His erection was throbbing, and Lightning moved Doc's tire between his own tires. The older car smirked, wrapping his tire around Lightning's erection and stroking expertly. "Please," Lightning gasped, breathless as Doc led him towards the bed and pressed him down onto it. Doc's tongue wrapped around his length and _rubbed_. Lightning arched his back and moaned, and Doc's eyes closed in desire when he heard it. Lightning's own eyelids fluttered as Doc's tongue sliding down to his hole and licking it teasingly. Lightning couldn't stop the moans escaping his lips, and his breathing grew heavy as Doc prodded his hole with his tongue, precum already leaking out of him.

"You're so wet," Doc groaned, licking the white liquid off his dick and sucking him, taking him deep into his mouth.

"Ahh!" Lightning felt himself throbbing as the doctor's hot mouth engulfed him, deepthroating him again. The younger racer's stomach tightened. "Doc, I'm - I'm gonna - What are you _doing_?"

"You're not coming just yet," Doc decided, getting off the bed and ignoring Lightning's protesting whimper as he unzipped his suitcase and pulled out an object.

In his lust-filled gaze towards the doctor, Lightning didn't notice what Doc was holding at first, but then his eyes widened. "Is that a _sex_ _toy_ , Doc Hudson?"

Doc smirked, getting back on the bed and pinning Lightning down. "I think you'll enjoy this," he murmured seductively into Lightning's ear, and his young lover shivered.

"God, you're going to be the death of me," Lightning breathed as Doc pushed the object inside him. And then it started _vibrating_ , and Lightning came all over Doc's tire with a whimper as his lover began to stroke him. Then Doc pushed inside him, stretching him along with the object. Doc groaned, and Lightning bucked himself further into Doc as his lover slid all the way inside him. "Ahhhhh...I love you," Lightning breathed, his hips moving against Doc's and his muscles clenching around him.

"I love you too," Doc moaned, hitting Lightning's sweet spot and making his rookie see stars. He came inside Lightning with a gasp, falling on top of Lightning and panting. Lightning held him close. They lay like that in silence for a few long moments before Doc said, "I have tirecuffs for next time."

"Oh God."

* * *

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Updates soon :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**white collar black wolf: Thank you! :)**

 **Clickett51: Hahaha yep XD**

 **VampireBunny16: Haha I like to think of Doc as very passionate and experienced in private, though he doesn't often show it in front of others. Doc also likes to tease Lightning and mess around with him so I can see that extending to the bedroom ;)**

* * *

Lightning's PoV:

Lightning woke up the next morning with his groin aching, and he moaned and snuggled closer to Doc. He felt Doc slide deeper inside him, and he gasped as Doc's eyes opened. "Morning," Lightning mumbled against his chest, wriggling his hips against Doc's and trying to get Doc to hit that spot he liked.

Doc watched him, his eyebrow raised. "You're that desperate for sex already?" He shook his head teasingly.

"It feels so good," Lightning moaned, sighing contentedly as Doc held him close and snuggled against him. "I just want to lay here forever."

"Me too, but we have to get up," Doc said, nudging him after a long moment. "I want to show you something."

* * *

About an hour later, after the group ate breakfast, Doc and Lightning wandered off alone to Doc's old racing track. "This is great," Lightning said. It was a quiet morning, and Lightning couldn't imagine what this place must have been like packed with cars and a race going on. It was a very old-fashioned dirt racetrack, but the dirt felt good under Lightning's tires. "Shall we, old timer?" Lightning nudged him playfully, motioning towards the open and very empty track ahead of them.

"I was thinking we could sit over here for a minute," Doc said. Lightning noticed he seemed tired, and he worried about his lover as they climbed onto the bleachers. It was cold, and Lightning nuzzled against him. "I told you the truth last night," he added, and Lightning lifted his head slightly in interest. "I didn't used to date Louise, but she did kiss me up here after a race one day."

"Oh," Lightning said awkwardly, starting to move.

"Hang on a minute, Rookie," Doc said quickly. "I could tell you were upset last night, and I didn't want to tell you then because I didn't think it would help. But there's nothing between me and her now, and I want you to know that. I'm in love with you." Lightning smiled and nuzzled closer to him, and they were silent for a long moment before Doc added, "Louise helped me realize I was gay. That's not an insult to her, but I think she knew before I did and she was the first car I told."

"How did you know you liked boys?" Lightning asked. It was a question he'd never thought to ask himself. He just never thought of it as that big a deal - he liked Sally, and then he liked Doc, and for him, that was that. But losing his memories had made it more complicated. He couldn't recall liking Sally as more than a friend, but his feelings for Doc had truly awakened when he lost his memory, ironically enough. Doc had been there for him during his whole healing process.

"Well, I think I realized I liked Smokey before I liked boys in general," Doc answered, and Lightning raised his eyebrows in surprise. Doc blushed adorably. "I used to have the biggest crush on him. Thought I was in love." Doc chuckled.

"Did you ever tell him?"

"He was the first guy I ever kissed," Doc admitted. "After the fact, he told me he wasn't into me like that, but having that moment with him and this friendship with him was more than enough for me. And I think it worked out pretty well." Doc smiled at his rookie, who blushed.

"Must have been weird for Smokey to see us making out last night," Lightning said.

Doc chuckled again. "Oh, I'd definitely agree. I think I'll take you someplace special tonight, just so we can be truly alone. You tend to be quite vocal in bed."

Lightning's jaw dropped. "I am _so_ not the vocal one."

"Is that a challenge?" Doc smirked, and Lightning's cheeks burned. "Alright, then. Whoever is the loudest tonight gets to choose the new paint color for the walls back home."

"I am _so_ winning this challenge," Lightning decided. Doc was going down.

* * *

Lightning's PoV:

After dinner, Doc came up to him as they were cleaning up in the kitchen. "I have a surprise for you. Follow me," he said, and they escaped unnoticed. Lightning followed Doc down a dirt path in the back of the cabin leading through the woods. Doc had him close his eyes after a few minutes, and Lightning obliged, his heart racing when Doc pushed him from behind, his lips dangerously close to his behind and his dick. "Open your eyes," Doc said, and the sight before him took his breath away.

"It's beautiful, Doc." They stood in the middle of a clearing, fireflies glowing all around them. A tent sat in the middle of the clearing, and Lightning looked around in awe. "Are we...camping?"

"We are." Doc smiled. "I thought it would be romantic."

"It's very romantic." Lightning nuzzled him and drove over to the tent, unzipping the flap and finding a white bedspread and pillows covered with red rose petals laid out for them. "Wow. Did you do all this yourself?"

"I did," Doc admitted, driving over to him and nuzzling him back. Lightning leaned into him and kissed him on the lips, backing him into the tent. Doc pulled back from the kiss to produce a pair of tirecuffs that he'd mentioned the previous night, and Lightning whimpered. "Lay back."

"Maybe I should put them on you," Lightning said, smirking. "This is a challenge, after all."

They stared at each other for a long moment before Lightning pounced on him, and Doc squeaked very uncharacteristically as he was pinned to their makeshift bed. "Lightning McQueen!" Doc exclaimed, holding the cuffs out of reach.

"What? You made a bet with me," Lightning teased, licking the shell of his ear and earning a soft groan from his lover. "Think you'll lose if I cuff you?"

"Hardly, considering you won't and I'm physically stronger than you." Doc smirked.

"Prove i-oh," Lightning gasped as Doc flipped him around, pinning him down and spanking him. " _Oh_."

"You've been naughty, Rookie," Doc said, his breath against Lightning's ear. The younger racer shivered. "And naughty boys get in trouble."

"I'm naughty," Lightning said perhaps too eagerly, lifting his hips to try to grind against Doc. But he was stopped by the tirecuffs Doc had just put on him, and Doc dodged his attempt. "God, you're so hot when you're horny."

"I'm not hot all the time?" Doc smirked against his ear.

Lightning shivered. "You are. You're so sexy you distract me."

"And what do you want me to do?" Doc whispered into his ear, earning yet another shiver from his young lover. "Name it."

"Lick me," Lightning moaned. "Please."

Now it was Doc's turn to shiver. "Beg for me again," he instructed.

Lightning squirmed underneath him, burning with desire. " _Please_."

"That's better." Doc smirked, holding Lightning's hips in place as he moved down the makeshift bed.

He licked Lightning's hole with his tongue, earning a breathless gasp from his rookie. "God, I love your tongue," Lightning moaned, and Doc wiggled his tongue teasingly around Lightning's entrance, earning another gasp. "Doc, _please_ ," he whimpered helplessly, lifting his hips as Doc slid his tongue inside him and stroked him. Lightning's breath hitched and he felt himself throbbing around Doc's tongue. He was leaking precum already, and Doc eagerly licked it off him.

"You taste so good," Doc moaned, and Lightning hardened. "You're so wet for me, aren't you?"

All the rookie could get out was, "I - _ohhhh_ ," before Doc slid his tongue deep inside him, fondling his balls with his tire. Doc stroked his insides, wiggling his tongue back and forth in all the right places. "Mmmmm," Lightning moaned loudly, his breathing quickening. "I'm - I'm gonna-"

"First one to come loses the challenge," Doc decided.

"Hey, that wasn't the rule!" Lightning protested, his stomach tightening in protest as well. But then he smirked, sagging against his bonds. "Then I'll just have to make you come first, won't I?"

Doc laughed. "Good luck with that."

"Thank you, _Doctor_." Lightning grinned evilly, and Doc froze and turned to look at him. "I think I might need a checkup, Doctor. Might want to come closer." Lightning noticed with satisfaction that Doc was hardening, and he struggled against the tirecuffs. "I'm not coming until you do."

Doc looked positively unconvinced, but he did come closer, straddling Lightning and pushing against his entrance with his erection. "You won't come even if I fuck you, hmm?"

"I guess you'll have to find out." Lightning smirked, rubbing against Doc's length. Groaning, Doc pushed into him, and it took all of Lightning's willpower not to come. Doc fucked him _hard_ , and Lightning whimpered. Doc pulled out and slammed into him, grinding his hips against his rookie's.

" _Come_ already, damn it," Doc groaned against his shoulder, and Lightning smirked. "Honestly, I'm a little offended."

"Not before you come first," Lightning insisted stubbornly as Doc hit his sweet spot. Lightning gasped and came all over the sheets, but not before Doc spilled his own seed inside him with a moan. "Ha! You lose."

Doc rolled his eyes, wrapping his back tires around Lightning's waist and bucking himself further into his lover, earning a moan from the younger racecar. "I think I rather like the idea of painting the walls blue," said Lightning. "You know, like a certain sexy racecar I know." Lightning snuggled against him, able to move more freely after Doc unhooked the tirecuffs.

Doc blushed adorably, burrowing his face in Lightning's shoulder to hide it. "I love you too."

* * *

 **AN: Hi guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been on vacation for the past week surfing and not using Internet very often. Also, the service and WiFi sucks here. But today it's cold and I'm inside, and I'm going home tomorrow so hopefully I'll have a lot more time to write! Thank you guys for your support and your commitment to this story and updates soon! :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**white collar black wolf: Thank you!**

 **VampireBunny16: haha this comment made me laugh so much! XD Thank you!**

 **Clickett51: Well I'm glad you guys don't think it's that slow, so that's good :) And that will definitely be happening in this chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Doc's PoV:

Doc woke the next morning and went to sit up, but found himself pulled back forcefully. He looked up to find his tires cuffed above him, and then looked across from him to find Lightning grinning cheerfully. "Morning."

"What are you doing?" Doc was a light sleeper - how had Lightning cuffed him without waking him up? Regardless, the situation was intriguing.

"I'm gonna make you moan louder than I ever have," Lightning decided. Doc highly doubted that, but then Lightning kissed him, his engine revving loud and fast in that sexy way only Lightning McQueen could manage, and Doc shivered as something stirred inside him. He kissed back, pressing hard against Lightning's mouth with his own, his tongue stroking Lightning's expertly.

Lightning groaned softly into the kiss, and the sound went straight to Doc's groin. "Please," Doc breathed.

"Please what?" Lightning's lips were at his ear, and Doc shivered again.

"I want you," Doc gasped, lifting his hips to try to grind against Lightning. He was so horny he could barely think straight.

Lightning smirked and unhooked the tirecuffs. "Turn around," he ordered, and Doc obeyed at once. Lightning gripped his ass, coaxing a loud moan out of the doctor, and moved down the bed, licking him. Doc's eyes fluttered closed as Lightning's tongue moved inside him, stroking him with increased expertise. Another loud moan escaped Doc's lips as Lightning found the spot he liked with his tongue, and he felt himself throbbing. What was going on with him today? He was melting in front of his lover like a horny teenager, and just from being licked. They hadn't even had sex yet.

" _Lightning_ ," Doc groaned, and felt a sense of satisfaction as his lover's pupils dilated. He almost never used Lightning's actual name unless he was in trouble. Lightning removed his tongue from inside Doc, and the older car whimpered, especially when he saw Lightning licking the precum off him. Licking his lips, the younger racecar wrapped his tire around Doc's erection, squeezing him. Doc felt his stomach tighten, and he gasped. "Lightning, I-" was all he managed to get out before he came over Lightning's tire. He started to sit up, reluctantly saying, "Well, we should probably get u - mmph."

He was interrupted with a steamy kiss, and he melted against Lightning, pulling his lover down on top of him. He felt the tirecuffs being put back on him, and he shivered, wondering how Lightning was going to torture him next. "Not just yet, I think," Lightning whispered in his ear, and Doc lifted his hips desperately.

Lightning's erection rubbed against his hole, and Doc's eyes fluttered closed again. "Please," Doc gasped, not even caring if he was loud. "Fuck me."

Lightning obliged, thrusting into his lover _hard_ and earning a groan from the doctor. He slid deeper into Doc, hitting his sweet spot and causing Doc to see stars. Lightning fucked him like he never had before - not just with confidence but with newfound experience - and Doc couldn't stop the moans escaping his lips.

They came at the same time - Doc onto Lightning's tire, and Lightning deep inside him. His lover shivered against him, then reluctantly pulled out of him. "I love you," Lightning murmured, nuzzling against him adorably.

Doc started to respond with an "I love you" of his own, but then he turned around just in time to vomit on the blankets. Lightning sat upright, putting an arm around Doc as he threw up again. "Doc! Oh my god, we need to get you back to Smokey and the others. Come on, I'll help you."

Doc leaned on Lightning for support as they drove slowly back to the cabin. Everyone was eating breakfast, and they all stopped when the couple entered and saw Doc throw up on the carpet. "I'm sorry, Smokey," he sighed as Lightning and Smokey helped him to the bathroom, Louise, Junior, and River watching them go with matching worried expressions.

And then suddenly it clicked in Doc's mind. The carsickness, the hormones, the puking… He looked up at the two with wide eyes. "Lightning, I think I'm pregnant."

"What?" Lightning squeaked, swaying on his tires. Smokey caught him just before he fainted, and Doc rolled his eyes before retching into the toilet again. Smokey hoisted Lightning up against the wall of the bathroom, then went to assist Doc.

Doc felt slightly awkward, puking in front of the guy he used to love and the added fact that he was pregnant. "Sorry about the carpet," was all he said.

"You don't have to feel uncomfortable around me, Hud." Smokey nudged him, and Doc felt his breath hitch at Smokey's close proximity. "Everybody pukes at some point. And as for being pregnant, sex is a natural thing."

Doc laughed nervously, glancing back at his lover who was still passed out. Smokey knew him too well. "I hope he's okay."

"Well, he won't have a concussion, at least. I think he just had quite the shock," Smokey said, chuckling.

"It's not awkward for you though, is it?" Doc had to ask the question that had been plaguing him since their arrival in Thomasville. "Seeing me and Lightning together, making out, hearing us…y'know…"

"Are you kidding? I think you two are adorable," Smokey said, and Doc grinned weakly. "I was so glad when the letters started coming in, and I knew before you did that you two would fall in love. I'm glad you found someone much more suited to you than I would have been."

"Don't say that," Doc said, his gaze meeting Smokey's. "You're perfect."

"Oh…" Smokey started to turn away, but not before Doc saw him blush.

"Smokey?" Doc asked. "Were you in love with me too?"

Smokey turned back to him, opened his mouth and then closed it. "How did you know?"

"Lucky guess. Why did you lie?" Doc's tone was gentle, no hint of judgment.

Still, Smokey grimaced. "I knew I couldn't be with you like that, no matter how much I may have wanted to be," he confessed. "I didn't want our love to get in the way of your racing career. Plus, I think it worked out for you in the long run."

Doc smiled. "That's true. I just wish you would have told me the truth."

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry." Smokey paused, then to Doc's surprise, nuzzled him. "I love you, Hud."

"I love you too, Smokey," Doc said. He involuntarily glanced down at Smokey's lips, and wondered if they were as soft as they were so many decades ago. Then he shook himself out of his trance-like state, blinking. What was he thinking?! He loved Lightning, and he was committed to him.

As if confirming Doc's thoughts, Doc heard a throat being cleared and looked up to find Lightning, very much awake and angry. "Rookie! You're awake," Doc said, turning to him.

"You didn't seem like you cared very much," Lightning observed. "You seemed rather _occupied_."

Doc felt his face redden, both from anger of his own and, okay, maybe a little bit of embarrassment. "Nothing happened between me and Smokey, Lightning. Please believe me," Doc started, going over to nuzzle him, but Lightning pulled back. Doc flinched. "I love _you_."

"I heard you say you love Smokey."

"Not in that way, not anymore!" Doc protested, but Lightning was already glaring and driving out of the bathroom. "Rookie, please listen to me."

"Oh, I have been," Lightning said. "I heard _all_ about how you wished Smokey had told you he loved you back in the day." Doc froze at that, and so did Louise, Junior, and River. Louise knew of his love for Smokey, but not that his former crew chief had loved him back. As for Junior and River, they hadn't known any of it before now. Louise looked worried, and Junior and River's eyes were as wide as dinner plates. "Did you even stop to think that if he had, we would never have fallen in love? We might not even have ever met!"

Tears filled Doc's eyes at the thought. "I'm in love with _you_ , Rookie. I want to marry _you_."

"Maybe I should go back to Radiator Springs," Lightning thought aloud.

"No!" Doc felt hot, salty tears sliding down his windshield. "Please. Don't go." Doc didn't beg often, but when he did, it was important. Crucial, even.

"I just don't feel at home here," Lightning said. He turned to Doc's friends. "You guys are great, it isn't anything that you did, but you all have so many decades of history." He looked back at Doc. "You and Smokey have so much history, and I can't compete with that." Lightning's tone was sad, and Doc's heart lurched. "I thought I was your home, like you're my home. I thought Radiator Springs was going to be _our_ home."

"Did you even listen to a word I said two nights ago?" Doc said, fear giving way to anger. "Now who's not thinking?"

Lightning glared. "I'm sleeping in the trailer tonight," he declared, driving out before Doc could stop him.  
"Let him go," Smokey said. "Give him time to cool down, at least."  
"I didn't do anything," Doc growled, and Smokey backed away slightly.

"He's a lot younger than you, and he's hurting," Smokey said. "I would stay away for now."

Doc didn't know if it was the best for their relationship, and he was terrified. But Smokey was also a lot older than him, and so he agreed.

* * *

Lightning's PoV:

Lightning cried for hours.

Who knew what happened while he'd been out? Doc and Smokey probably kissed in that bathroom - while he was unconscious, no less! The thought made him so angry that he punched the wall of the trailer, and Mack gasped from outside as the trailer rocked dangerously. "Sorry Mack," he called, feeling bad.

"'S okay, boss," Mack called back. "Is this a bad time to ask if we're leaving Thomasville?"

"I don't know if we are," Lightning admitted. "I'm upset, but Doc is the love of my life, Mack."

"You know he loves you too," Mack replied.

Lightning sighed, suddenly feeling awful for the way he'd reacted. "I know."

Just then, a knock on the trailer door startled both of them. "Lightning?" Doc's voice called. Crap. "Please let me in."

Sighing again, Lightning pressed the door opener, lowering it and wanting to disappear when he saw his lover's worried expression. "I'm sorry," Lightning said before Doc could say anything.

"I'm sorry too," Doc replied, driving up into the truck and nuzzling him. Lightning leaned into his touch, nuzzling him back and feeling better already. Lightning could see that Doc had been crying too, and his heart broke.

"I shouldn't have made you worry like this with the baby," Lightning said. "I overreacted."

Doc nodded. "I understand why. Smokey and I may have had some unresolved feelings, but I swear that nothing happened between us."

"I believe you." Lightning nuzzled closer to him. He looked at Doc worriedly, and his lover just smiled gently and pressed a kiss to his windshield. No words even needed to be said between them at this point, and Lightning knew they had a bond that no one else could ever break. Not that Doc's friends would ever try.

"I can't imagine my life without you in it, Rookie." Tears filled Doc's eyes again, and Lightning kissed them away as they fell, their lips inches apart.

"I'm never leaving you," Lightning reassured him, and crushed their lips together. Doc gasped against his mouth as Lightning tugged him close, their kiss quickly growing hot and desperate. Doc backed him up against the side of the trailer, a sexy growl escaping the doctor's lips as his body pressed against Lightning's. The younger racer's engine revved loudly, and he felt himself growing hard against Doc.

"Ugh, seriously?" Mack's voice came from over the intercom. " _Again_? I am so out of here."

"And I am so having you in this trailer tonight," Doc murmured seductively into Lightning's ear, and the younger racecar felt his tires grow weak. "For dinner."

His lover shivered. "Please," Lightning whimpered as Doc bent on the ground, taking his throbbing erection into his mouth and _sucking_. Lightning's tires gave way and he sank down onto the floor of the trailer, sobbing. Doc followed him all the way down, his tires clutching Lightning's hips to steady him as best he could. His tongue wrapped around Lightning's dick, _rubbing_ him with just the slightest scrape of teeth. Doc deepthroated him, and Lightning's eyes fluttered closed. His stomach tightened, and Lightning spilled his seed into Doc's mouth, moaning his lover's name. The sight of Doc licking his lips and then bending over again to lick the excess liquid off his dick almost made Lightning come all over again. Doc's tongue twisted around him, and Lightning groaned. "You're the love of my life, Doc Hudson," Lightning gasped.

Doc stood back up and smiled, kissing Lightning deeply and pulling him into his embrace. "And you are mine, my Rookie," he said before leaning in for another kiss.

* * *

 **AN: Wow guys, this chapter is record breaking in several ways - I hit 50 reviews with this story, so thank you all so much! It's the 20th chapter too, and I think this might become one of my longest stories. I definitely did not anticipate that when I started it, but I'm so glad that I've shown commitment to the story and it gives me hope for my fantasy and contemporary book projects. I also think this chapter is the longest in this story so far, and I hope you enjoyed! Updates soon :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**white collar black wolf: Thank you! :)**

* * *

Doc's PoV:

Doc woke up the next morning snuggled against Lightning in the trailer, still buried deep inside him. He'd made Lightning come three times the previous night, and the thought made him smirk. As for Doc - well, he'd kept it together well.

 _Lightning pressed him against the floor of the trailer, exploring all the crevices of Doc's underside with his tongue and then licked his hole, slipping his tongue inside him and wiggling it around and finding all the spots Doc liked. Doc was moaning above him at the feeling of Lightning caressing his insides with his tongue and rubbing him in all the right places, holding his hips in place with his tires so he wouldn't move too much. "Rookie," he whimpered, his eyes fluttering closed and his stomach tightening in warning._

Yep, he'd kept it together perfectly well.

Lightning stirred in his embrace, and Doc smiled, nuzzling closer to him. His lover's eyes fluttered open and he was rewarded with a dazzling smile. "Good morning," Doc said.

"Morning." Lightning gave him a short but sweet kiss as Doc pulled out of him, and the younger racecar moaned into his mouth. "So I was thinking, maybe we should take you to the doctor so we can make sure you actually are pregnant and see if the baby's healthy."

"What, you think I can't do it myself?" Doc smirked.

"No! Not at all, I - I just-" Lightning stammered adorably.

Doc nuzzled him, chuckling. "Relax, Rookie, I'm just messing with you. But that is a good idea."

"I can't believe we're pregnant again," Lightning said, smiling and nuzzling him back. "I love you."

"I love you," Doc agreed, closing his eyes and leaning against his lover.

"Well, I'm glad to hear you two made up," Mack's voice said over the intercom. "Also I'm glad I didn't have to hear it last night. Much of it."

Lightning pulled away and laughed. "Sorry, Mack. I know we had a deal."

"Eh, it's okay. If we're being completely honest, I was expecting it at some point," Mack said.

Doc smiled as he pressed the door opener and the door lowered down. They drove off the ramp, squinting at the sunlight. "Want to go eat breakfast with the others?"

"Sure," Lightning agreed. "I think I owe them an apology, anyway. Especially Smokey."

"Smokey understands," Doc reassured him. They drove to the cabin, and when they entered, the others were eating. It was quite an awkward entrance - Doc and Lightning coming in together, Doc's friends not having known about him and Smokey before yesterday, and hearing it from Lightning instead of Doc, Lightning ashamed about his actions the previous day.

"Hey, you guys are in the paper," Louise said, the first to break the awkward silence that was stretching far too long, in Doc's opinion. She held the paper out to Doc, who drove over to her and took it. LIGHTNING MCQUEEN AND DOC HUDSON ENGAGED? the headlines read.

"Wow, they don't waste any time," Lightning said, reading over Doc's rearview mirror. _A source has claimed that Doc Hudson and Lightning McQueen are planning to marry, though a wedding date has not been revealed yet. With their unexpected pregnancy followed by a miscarriage when McQueen had yet another accident, we can certainly understand why they've been putting off their wedding._

"Putting it off?" Lightning repeated. "I'd marry you right now if the wedding was planned."

Doc felt his heart flutter and he smiled to himself as he handed the paper back to Louise. "Well, regardless of the media drama, I think we all need to talk."

"Agreed," they all said in unison, and Doc and Lightning sat down side by side, their tires touching under the table. "So who should start?" River asked.

"Maybe we should start with Doc telling us what's been going on with him and Smokey," Junior said, and Doc winced. He already felt bad enough.

"I'm sorry," Doc said. "I've always been really private about my love life. My relationship with Lightning is entirely new territory for me." Underneath the table, Doc squeezed Lightning's tire with his own, and felt a rush of relief when Lightning squeezed back. "Louise knew how I felt for Smokey, but I didn't even know that Smokey returned my feelings until yesterday. But that doesn't make a difference. I should have told my friends if there was someone that special in my life." Smokey turned red at that.

"Have you kissed?" River asked him.

"We have," Doc admitted. "Once, many years ago when I was still living here. But not since."

"Were you _dating_?" Junior asked.

"No, we weren't," Doc replied honestly. "He turned me down after I kissed him. And nothing's happened between us since."

"So you kissed him?" Louise asked. "He didn't kiss you?"

"He kissed me," Smokey confirmed, and Doc smiled at him gratefully. Smokey, out of all cars, knew that Doc didn't like sharing this kind of stuff.

"Anyways, I really want to say how sorry I am for what I said yesterday," Lightning intervened, taking the spotlight off of Doc and Smokey. Doc nuzzled him. "You guys are great. I'm just jealous that you have so much history with Doc."

"What are you talking about, boy?" Smokey asked him. "You and Doc have history, too."

"Yeah, you have the perfect love story," Louise added helpfully, and the others chuckled. "I'm jealous of you two, if anything. I wish I had that with someone."

Lightning smiled. "Well, thanks guys."

"I was thinking," Doc said, and they all turned to him. "Why don't we have the wedding in Radiator Springs, and you guys can come?"

"Sounds like a great idea," Smokey agreed, and Louise, Junior, and River all nodded.

"What do you think?" Doc asked his lover. "Sounds like home, right?"

"It sounds perfect." Lightning nuzzled him, and Doc had never been happier.

* * *

Lightning's PoV:

Later that day, as they were cleaning up dinner, Lightning went up to Smokey. "Hey, I'm sorry I got so upset yesterday," he said. "I didn't have a right to encroach on your and Doc's relationship."

"You were worried," Smokey said. "I get that. You love him. But thank you," he said, and Lightning smiled. "I would never try to encroach on your relationship with him, just so you know. And I swear, nothing happened between us while you were passed out from shock."

"Thank you, Smokey," Lightning said, laughing at the last part. "I just can't believe Doc and I are pregnant."

"You two deserve it," Smokey said. "Take care of him, alright?"

"Of course," Lightning agreed. "Always."

After dinner, he went out by himself to call his friends back home in the trailer and then wander around town. He stopped to get a drink at the bar and grill down the road and talk to some of the townsfolk. When he got back, he found Smokey and Doc asleep together on the couch in front of a movie, and he smiled, throwing a blanket over them. Doc nuzzled closer to Smokey, and Lightning went upstairs to give them their time alone. He and Doc had the rest of their lives to be together.

On his way up the stairs, however, Lightning suddenly felt dizzy and short of breath. Panicking, he raced back downstairs and tripped over himself on the last step, trying to wake up Smokey and Doc, but passed out before he could reach them.


	22. Chapter 22

**white collar black wolf: Thank you!**

 **Clickett51: You'll find out in this chapter, and yes I do love writing cliffhangers (even though I hate receiving them haha)**

* * *

Doc's PoV:

Doc sat in the waiting room at the hospital, frantic and desperate to hear anything about Lightning and why he'd passed out - again. He'd woken up with Smokey to find a blanket over them and, a second later, his gaze had locked on his lover passed out on the floor. "Lightning!" Doc had shouted, throwing the blanket off them and going over to Lightning. He had no idea how Lightning had passed out, if he was hurt. He checked his fiance's pulse and breathed a sigh of relief to find him alive. "Call 911!" he said to Smokey, who had woken up as well and gasped when he saw Lightning.

Now, sitting in the waiting room, Smokey held him while he cried and reassured him as best he could. Doc's friends were there too, for support, as well as Mack. He hadn't called their friends back in Radiator Springs yet - he didn't want to worry them just yet.

"Are you Doc Hudson?" a nurse asked, coming over to them.

Doc gasped and nodded. "Is he okay?" he asked through his tears, and Smokey handed him a tissue.

"He…" Doc paled, the room suddenly spinning, and the nurse must have noticed because she said, "He'll survive, but one of the vital pieces to his engine is broken and he needs a new one. It appears as though he's been in several major accidents, is that correct?"

"Yes," Doc asked. "What part does he need?"

"An AC compressor," the nurse replied. "There just aren't a lot of donors that we have on hand for this part-"

"I'll give him mine," Doc said at once.

All his friends turned to him in surprise, and even the nurse said, "Mr. Hudson, that part is extremely important to any car. Without it, there's a higher risk of you combusting-"

"I'm a doctor of internal combustion," Doc said quickly, frustrated, "so I know a thing or two. He's my fiance and the love of my life, and I would die for him," he insisted, glaring at the nurse. "Now are you going to get me in there so I can save him, or are you going to make me do it myself?"

The nurse stared at him in shock while his friends smirked. "Right away, Mr. Hudson," she said, and practically fled the scene.

Doc went up to the front desk and asked another nurse what room Lightning was in. "314," she answered, pointing down the hall to the left. Doc went into the room just as Lightning was waking up.

"Hey there," Doc said gently as Lightning groaned. "How are you feeling?"

"Hot," Lightning replied, and Doc smiled sadly. "What's going on?"

"Your AC compressor broke," Doc answered, and Lightning's eyes widened. "One too many accidents. The nurse said there aren't many donors, but I'm going to give you mine."

Lightning sat up straight in bed, wincing. " _What?_ No, you can't."

"I assure you, I can."

Tears filled Lightning's eyes and spilled down his cheeks. "I won't be the cause of your death," Lightning choked out, and Doc nuzzled him lovingly.

"I love you," Doc said through his own tears. "And I don't plan on dying for a long time. Not before I marry you and we have a family."

"You're _pregnant_ , in case you've forgotten," Lightning reminded him. "If you die, so does our son or daughter."

"I know. It's a risk," Doc admitted. "But I would die for you, Lightning. I've never loved anyone as much as I love you."

"Not even Smokey?" Lightning asked through his tears. Doc shook his head, and the younger racecar started sobbing, and fell into his lover's embrace. "I won't let you do this."

"You can't stop me," Doc pointed out. "Not in your state. And, because everyone's forgetting, this is my specialty. Don't you think I'm an expert in internal combustion by now?"

"No." Doc raised an eyebrow, and Lightning amended, "No, I don't care, and I'm still not letting you do this."

"I didn't ask you for permission," Doc said with an air of finality, and Lightning seemed to understand that, because he looked sadder in that moment than Doc had ever seen him.

"I don't want you to die."

Doc smiled and nuzzled Lightning. Lightning kissed him, running his tongue along Doc's lower lip and then licking his lover's tongue, coaxing out a groan from the doctor. His tongue stroked Doc's repeatedly, making the older racecar's tires grow weak as Lightning slipped his tongue further into Doc's mouth to explore. Lightning tasted salty with tears, but Doc savored it more than any previous kiss.

"Um...Mr. McQueen and Mr. Hudson?"

Doc and Lightning pulled back as if they'd been struck, both wearing matching blushes. "Yes?" Doc asked, flustered.

"Have you come to a decision yet?" the nurse asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Lightning.

"We can't do the surgery unless both of you agree."

* * *

 **AN: Sorry about the chapter being so short, I just wanted to give you guys a quick update on what's wrong with Lightning. Updates soon :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Clickett51: Thank you so much! :) and yes it really is bittersweet. also sorry I didn't answer your last comment, FFN has been doing this thing where I get an email notification that I received a review but hasn't actually been posting it on the story itself, which is kind of frustrating. So if it seems like I've ignored anyone's comment, I just haven't seen it yet**

 **white collar black wolf: Thank you! I'm glad you guys like the cliffhangers, hopefully they don't make anyone too annoyed XD**

* * *

Lightning's PoV:

Lightning gawked at the nurse and then turned his gaze to Doc, heartbroken. "What chance does Doc have of surviving this?" Lightning asked, terrified of the answer. He slipped his tire into Doc's, squeezing it tightly. Doc squeezed back.

"He has an eighty percent chance of survival," the nurse answered, "but that's just from the procedure itself. There's no telling what could happen."

"Please, Rookie," Doc practically begged, and Lightning stared. Doc almost never begged. "If I don't race, I won't need my compressor nearly as much. You need this more than I do."

"But you love racing. I won't take that from you," Lightning argued.

"I love you more than I ever loved racing," Doc said, and Lightning felt his heart flutter. He gave Doc a lingering peck on the lips, even that simple touch of lips making his head and heart race.

"You'll take care of yourself then, after the surgery," Lightning relented.

Doc nodded encouragingly.

Lightning sighed. "Alright, if it's what you want, I'll let you do it. On one condition," he added.

"Anything."

"I want to marry you right now," Lightning said, and Doc blinked. That clearly hadn't been what he was expecting.

"What?" Doc squeaked. He was breathing faster now, as if he'd just finished a lengthy race. Once he got over his initial shock, though, he nodded in agreement. "Alright, then. Let's get married." He turned to the nurse. "Is there anyone here who can marry us?"

"I can," another nurse said, this one male, who was adjusting something on Lightning's monitor.

The nurse sighed, clearly not thinking this was the best idea, but Lightning didn't care. "I can have the necessary paperwork in an hour," she said, and left to go get it, Lightning assumed.

"I'll go get our friends," Doc said, and left for a moment before returning with everyone. Lightning was surprised at the crowd - Smokey, Louise, Junior, and River were there, as well as Mack. And, shockingly, his friends from Radiator Springs followed them in.

"Guys!" Lightning said happily, and Doc smiled. "How did you get here?"

"Took a plane," Sally said. "How are you feeling, Stickers?"

"Oh, you know. Same old," Lightning said casually, and Sally laughed.

"So what did y'all call us in here for?" Mater asked.

"Well," Lightning smiled, "Doc and I are getting married. Right now." He turned to Sally. "And I was wondering if you would be my maid of honor."

Mater laughed. "Lightnin's the bride!"

Lightning snorted. "Like Doc would ever let me be anything else."

Doc's gaze met Smokey's from across the room. "Well, what do you say?" Doc said to him, and Lightning couldn't help but smile. "Would you be my best man?"

"I would," Smokey agreed.

Lightning turned to Mater. "Walk me down the aisle?" he asked, and Mater nodded. "Or rather, wheel me, I guess?"

Mater laughed. "Sure, buddy, anything you want."

* * *

Doc's PoV:

An hour later, Doc was parked in a private room off the hospital's chapel, where they were getting married. "Are you ready for this?" Smokey asked him.

"Smokey, I've never been married before," Doc said, "I'm quite old, and I've never been more sure of anything in my life. I want to spend the rest of my life with him, however long that may be."

Smokey smiled. "Alright."

"Guys, it's time!" Sally called, and Doc straightened, his heart racing. _It's just Lightning_ , Doc reminded himself, and relaxed a little. Doc followed Smokey out of the room, and Lightning was smiling from inside the chapel doorway with Mater at his side. His lover was wearing a white veil, and Doc couldn't help the nervous giggle that escaped his lips. A few of the nurses had come to see the wedding, and their friends were sitting in the pews. Doc turned his gaze back to Lightning, his heart skipping a beat. Lightning looked beautiful, and Doc smiled at him. The dazzling smile that Lightning gave him in return made Doc's tires weak.

"Think he's ready for this?" Doc whispered to Smokey.

"Are you blind?" Smokey chuckled. "The boy looks absolutely smitten."

Doc chuckled too as Lightning and Mater walked down the aisle. When they reached Doc, who was standing at the altar with Smokey, a thousand words were said between the four. "Take care of him," Mater said, handing Lightning's tire over to Doc. "As I know you will."

"Thank you, Mater." Doc turned to Lightning, who blushed as Doc nuzzled him. They looked at the nurse who was standing at the podium, ready to marry them.  
"Mr. Hudson, you will go first," he said. "Repeat after me: 'I, Doc Hudson, take you, Lightning McQueen, for my lawful husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part."

Doc repeated the words, his heart hammering in his chest and swelling at the same time. Then all the attention was on Lightning. "Mr. McQueen, please repeat after me: 'I, Lightning McQueen, take you, Doc Hudson, for my lawful husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part."

As Lightning repeated the words, Doc was startled to see that Lightning was crying, and he nuzzled his young lover again. The rings were brought to them, and Doc's tire was surprisingly steady as he slid the ring onto Lightning's, but Lightning's tire was trembling as he returned the gesture for Doc. The older racecar smiled, taking Lightning's tire in his own when they were done and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I now present you husband and husband," the nurse said from the podium, but Doc had eyes only for Lightning. "You may kiss your groom."

Doc leaned in and kissed Lightning, soft and deep, tugging the younger racecar against him. Doc licked at his lower lip, and Lightning immediately opened his mouth for Doc, letting his new husband stroke his tongue with his own. Lightning's breath hitched, and Doc pulled back reluctantly before things got too intense. Everyone clapped, and Lightning grinned at him, clearly still slightly dizzy from the kiss. "I love you," Lightning said, nuzzling him.

"I love you too, my Rookie," Doc answered, his heart fluttering. "More than anything."

* * *

 **AN: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! I thought I'd give Lightning and Doc some happiness after the last few chapters. Updates soon :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**white collar black wolf: Thank you for your reviews! Hope you like the new chapter!**

 **Clickett51: I know right, so much of this story is bittersweet which I really love reading (and writing) about. And don't worry, I would never kill of Doc, that's kind of one of the points of this story haha :) Thanks for both of your reviews!**

 **Guest: That's actually such a great idea, I love them together too and I was thinking about writing a story about them, which is now in the works. Of course I will give you credit for the idea so thank you! :)**

* * *

Lightning's PoV:

That night, Doc and Lightning both went into surgery at the same time. Beforehand they'd promised to take a honeymoon to celebrate once they'd recovered. The surgery took all through the night into the next evening, and was over at around six p.m. the following day.

Lightning was the first to wake up after having been given anesthesia and other pain medication. He was a bit woozy, but still, he immediately turned to Doc, who was asleep beside him in the bed. They'd put them in a bigger bed together, and that made Lightning smile. He nuzzled against his husband before pulling back and gasping, "Ow."

He'd forgotten that they were tangled in a mess of cords, and one of them had pulled at an IV attached to him. The movement and sound made Doc's eyes flutter open. "Hey, Rookie."

Lightning's eyes widened as he remembered the previous events. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Surprisingly okay," Doc said. "Are you alright?"

"I think so," Lightning said. "I just feel a little weird."

"That'll be the drugs," Doc replied, and Lightning smiled at him. "What?"

"Nothing, you're…" The light from the one bright light above them was reflecting all over Doc, and his husband looked shiny. "You're so beautiful."

"Just how high are you?" Doc looked at him, an eyebrow raised, and chuckled. "Actually, I don't think I want to know."

"Kiss me," Lightning breathed, tugging Doc against him and accidentally tangling some of their cords as he pulled him into a sloppy kiss. "Whoops."

"How are we doing in here?" a nurse asked as she came in - the same nurse who'd gotten their marriage paperwork for them before.

"Great," Lightning sighed happily, his attention going back to Doc once again. "So gorgeous." Why were the nurse and Doc looking at him so strangely?

"Anyways," the nurse said, "we're going to keep you here for three to five days so we can make sure you're both okay."

"We should have them run tests on you to make sure that the baby is healthy," Lightning said. "Just while we're here."

"While we're here," Doc repeated, smiling.

The nurse smiled too. "We can have that arranged. You two are expecting?" she asked, and Doc nodded. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Doc said. "Lightning had a miscarriage during our first pregnancy. It was my fault."

"What did I say about that?" Lightning said sharply despite himself, and Doc winced.

"Well, I hope your baby is born strong and healthy," the nurse said as she finished checking their vitals and left.

Doc and Lightning looked at each other. "Now what?" Doc asked.

"Lay with me?" Lightning asked. Doc smiled and snuggled against him, and they promptly fell asleep together.

* * *

The next day, they ran the tests on the baby and found that Doc was indeed pregnant. Their baby was healthy — and the doctor told them they were having twin girls. "We have to celebrate," Lightning said.

"We'll go on our honeymoon at the end of the week," Doc said, smirking suggestively at Lightning, who blushed. "I have something special planned."

"Nothing too strenuous, right?" Lightning said pointedly.

"Unless you count sex," Doc said eagerly, caressing Lightning's side and feeling his husband shiver. "Lots and _lots_ of sex."

"How many babies do you want to have?" Lightning chuckled, and now it was Doc's turn to blush. "We only have so much room."

"Sex doesn't always have to be for babies," Doc pointed out. "We're just making up for lost time." His tone was seductive, and Lightning blushed.

"I look forward to it." Lightning grinned flirtatiously and nuzzled him.

* * *

Doc's PoV:

A week later, Doc and Lightning had recovered from their surgery and Doc took his lover to the airport for their honeymoon. They were flying out of Raleigh, and Lightning kept pestering him about where they were going. "When are you going to tell me?"

"I'm not. I'm going to show you," Doc insisted.

"Pleeeease?" Lightning begged, and Doc rolled his eyes at Lightning's childlike behavior.

"You do know you're a married car now, right?" Doc chuckled, and Lightning's eyes widened. It was definitely weird to think about, but neither car could be happier about it. "A grown adult?"

"A grown adult who wants to know where he's going," Lightning pointed out, and Doc shook his head lovingly as they boarded the plane. "I'll just hear it over the announcement, then. You know, when we take off."

So Doc promptly clamped his noise-cancelling headphones over Lightning's hood, cutting off his hearing until the flight was taking off.

"Should've kept my big mouth shut."

* * *

Ten hours later, they landed. It was dark, so it was hard to see where they were, and Doc grinned at that, satisfied. He removed the headphones from his husband's ears just as the pilot came on and said, "Welcome to Hawaii, where it is currently 82 degrees with 50% humidity…"

But Lightning wasn't listening to the weather. " _Hawaii_?" he asked incredulously, and pulled Doc into a deep kiss that left him breathless. "I love you."

Doc chuckled, wrapping a tire around Lightning's shoulders as they pulled into the gate. "I love you more." He nuzzled his rookie, letting his eyes close as they waited. They got off the plane and grabbed their bags, then drove to their hotel. "Wow. This is incredible," Lightning said as they walked in. It was all white and tiled, with huge sliding glass doors open. The sloshing water from the beach could be heard, and Lightning drove into the bathroom to find a huge tub with candles lit on the sides. There were more candles surrounding the bed and red rose petals sprinkled on the bed. "This is so beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it," Doc said as he nuzzled Lightning again, their lips connecting in a soft, slow kiss. He licked at Lightning's bottom lip, shivering when his young lover whimpered into his mouth in response. Doc became lost in the kiss and lifted Lightning onto the bed, looming on top of him. He kissed down to Lightning's bumper, feeling Lightning shiver against him as his lips and tongue brushed his throat. They hadn't had sex in over a week, not since they got married, and Doc's hormones were going crazy again. He wanted to show Lightning how much he loved him, and he was determined to do so.

Moving down the bed, Doc explored his familiar underside with his tongue, savoring Lightning's delicious moans and gasps. Situating himself between Lightning's back tires, Doc licked at his already very wet hole, earning a desperate whimper from his lover. Eagerly, Doc tasted Lightning's familiar, delicious sweetness as his lover groaned above him. "D-Doc," he gasped, arching his back as Doc slipped his tongue inside him, stroking him expertly. Lightning gasped again, and this one went straight to Doc's length. Aching, Doc continued caressing Lightning's insides, thoroughly enjoying Lightning's whimpers and moans. "Doc, I-I'm going to-" Lightning gasped, and came into his mouth. Eagerly, Doc tasted every last bit of it, swallowing and then moving up the bed. He pulled Lightning into his embrace, nuzzling him lovingly and not noticing his erection slipping down to Lightning's entrance until he bumped against it. His husband's eyes fluttered closed. "Please."

Doc's tires caressed Lightning's sides, gripping his hips, and his lover shivered as Doc entered him. Doc slid deep inside Lightning, earning a moan from his husband. Suddenly, Lightning flipped them over, and Doc stared up at him in shock as Lightning rode him into the mattress, shifting so Doc slipped all the way inside him. The heat between them grew, and Doc shivered as Lightning pulled him into a steamy kiss, their hips grinding together. "If we...do this all the time...I might...combust," Doc panted, feeling Lightning throbbing around him, which turned him on even more. "God, I'm so close."

Lightning moaned in agreement, shivering against him as he straddled Doc's lap. A few moments later, Doc came inside him with a groan, and then fell back against the pillows, exhausted. Lightning came shortly after, making a mess of the sheets, but neither car paid attention as Lightning snuggled against him. They fell asleep not long after, exhausted from the surgery and the traveling shortly after.

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys, I'm soooo sorry that took so long to write, I had to move back into college for my senior year and I've been going through some hard things, so apologies for the delay after such a huge cliffhanger! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and as always, thank you so much for all your support, it means the world to me :)**


End file.
